


Sine Qua Non

by Aurora20



Series: Sine Qua Non [1]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Brenda Leigh Johnson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 24,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora20/pseuds/Aurora20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/U Roslin-Adama story that is Laura centered.  All the main characters are included but with a twist.  Everything that happened on BSG is relevant but develops slowly.  Takes place on this planet earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS ALTERNATE UNIVERSE LAURA ROSLIN FICTION AND I FEEL LIKE IT REQUIRES A DISCLAIMER.
> 
> 1\. I USE OR REFERENCE MOST OF THE BSG CHARACTERS BUT THEY'RE NOT EXACTLY THE SAME.
> 
> 2\. EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENS ON BATTLESTAR GALACTICA IS RELEVANT AND NONE OF IT IS DISCARDED. I WOULD COMPARE IT TO THE NEW STAR TREK - MINUS THE SCI-FI
> 
> 3\. IT TAKES PLACE ON EARTH IN A FICTIONAL RUSSIA OF THE 20TH CENTURY. SOME OF THE REFERENCES ARE ACCURATE BUT THE PREMISE IS TOTALLY MADE UP. I'M FAMILIAR WITH THE HISTORY, POLITICS, ETC. I JUST USED RUSSIA BECAUSE IT WAS THE MOST CONVENIENT PLACE FOR ME.

" _Grozny?" Laura squeaked, attempting to maintain composure._

**"** _It's really a lovely town if only they'd stop blowing it up," Helena joked with a light laugh. "Given the tension between the military and civilian populations the Empress wants a eyes on the ground. More than that she wants you to establish a civilian government and open communication between the interested parties. Hopefully if we can get them talking we can get them to stop shooting each other."_

**"** _Me?" Laura asked stunned. "Why me?"_

**"** _Because I recommended you. You're a smart girl Laura. And we need a smart person for this job."_

**"** _I haven't done anything like this - "_

**"** _Nonsense. You've done community outreach and development since you were a teenager. You do it now and you've showed a lot of talent in being a liaison between the Internal Affairs office and the Duma - no easy task. Not to mention your work in Cameroon with the United Nations."_

**"** _But what about someone with more experience? Davydova, Savinova, Golokivna. I'm happy to accompany them to Grozny," Laura added eager to assure her boss that she wasn't trying to escape a virtual war zone._

**"** _That's very gracious Laura," Helena chuckled at the obvious tactic. "Another reason you've been picked for this role. And no. I want you to head this assignment. We're putting a new - young - face on an old enemy. Offer a more relatable and open minded liaison. Understand?"_

_Laura silently shook her head in shock._

**"** _Now you're taking Bunin office but you should pick your own staff. You'll leave next month. Prepare for hours of briefings Dear. You've got three weeks to become a Chechen expert."_

* * *

Laura Roslin sat staring out the window bouncing slightly in the back seat of the town car as the vehicle traveled on the bumpy unpaved road and wondered how she had ended up in this position. Although, assured by her boss and mentor that the assignment was not a punishment but an honor and opportunity, Laura remained doubtful.

The isolated town often made the papers for the latest conflict, disaster or death. She could hardly understand how a town with a population of 50,298 and industry limited to an oil refinery and an air force base could have so many problems. The conflict was primarily rooted in the ethnic tensions between the Chechens, Ingush, Ossetians, Kumyks and ethnically Russian populace; however, after escalated violence led to military authority in the region the groups had come to find a common enemy in the government.

Three weeks passed quickly and she did not feel prepared to confront the challenge that laid before her; however, she didn't have a choice. She would do her best. She just hoped that it would be good enough.

At 27, Laura hardly felt prepared. Yes, she had been at the Imperial Office of Internal Affairs (IOIA) for a decade. Accepted as a high school intern her senior year, her dedication and competence gained her the attention of Helena Kulikovsky, senior adviser to the Empress for matters of state. Helena took Laura under her wing and invited her to continue as a fellow during college. After graduation she earned a permanent position monitoring community development projects in the county. She had volunteered for one year humanitarian aid mission with the United Nations in Cameroon. And more recently she was tasked to be an IOIA liaison at the Duma. With her resume she was determined to be the perfect candidate to resolve the concerns of Grozny.

The area had long since lost its political or strategic significance; however, it had maintained economic value as a source of energy for the region. Consequently, the constant acts of violence and increased ethnic tension could no longer be ignored by the crown. Eager to quickly and quietly resolve an unending headache, the Empress agreed to remove Grozny from military control and re-establish a civilian government.

The airbase in Grozny was officially intended for training and security/rescue missions in the Caucasus region; however, it did a lot more than flight missions. Following a series of violent attacks, including the bombing of a government building, the Army was sent to secure the city. Once the violence was contained, the Air Force was left to manage the recovery as it was deemed more practical and fiscally responsible to duel-train airmen during peacetime. As a result, for five years an appointed authority was charged with managing the city and the military was assigned with the responsibility of enforcing compliance and preventing disaster.

Laura was being sent to replace the civilian authority, Igor Bunin, an uncompromising older man who did not believe in working with the "enemy". In light of Bunin's political philosophy, Laura listened to Helena's advice and cleaned house with his staff. However, with only a short time to prepare for the transition she was forced to rely on human resources to fill the open positions. Although she did make the ultimate decision as to who was hired Laura found that she was limited in her options due to the small pool of candidates who were willing to take an assignment in a undesirable region.

**"** Billy," Laura said in what she hoped sounded like an authoritative tone. "Do you have the briefing memo on the commanding officer? I want to go over that again."

**"** Yes Ma'm," Billy Keikeya replied fumbling with the files in his briefcase before finding the folder.

**"** Thank you," Laura replied with a tight smile, internally questioning the brilliance of hiring an inexperienced person to assist her.

Accepting the folder Laura carefully reviewed its content. The commanding officer of the base was Colonel William Adama. He had been assigned to the base two years earlier but only assumed the top position within the past six months. He was a young man - 33 - according to his records and had risen quickly in the ranks. Enlisted in the Navy at 18, assigned to Naval Aviation by 20 and transferred to the Air Force with a promotion after exemplary performance in the air at age 25. He was highly decorated and well liked.

Helena's husband and Chief of Staff of the Armed Forces, General Konstantin Kulikovsky, had only positive things to say about the young officer. The General told Laura that Colonel Adama was a Moscow native and had two young sons who lived outside St. Petersburg with his ex-wife. Like herself, Bill was selected for the leadership position at Grozny as part of the new strategy of putting a new, young face on an old enemy.

Early reports proved promising and suggested a decline in violence; however, these earlier numbers were based on a strong military authority - not civilian rule. And although the change was welcomed by many, it was not expected to come without cost.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Laura sat motionless in the conference room, checking the clock for the 100th time. Twenty minutes. She had left her waiting for twenty minutes. Looking across the table at her loyal aide she felt doubly humiliated. Being left to sit by herself was one thing. To be left with her new assistant was torture.

It was Laura's second day in Grozny. Her first was spent inspecting her office space and settling into her new apartment. Her top priority was to establish a working relationship with the Air Force. She had Billy arrange a tour of the military base and a meeting with the commanding officer. Upon her arrival, she was coolly greeted by the executive office, Major Saul Tigh.

The welcome was icy and the tour abrupt. The Major showed Laura quickly around the areas of the base he deemed necessary for her to see and provided limited information on the Air Force's actions in Grozny. Anxious to relieve himself of the chore of meeting the Empress' liaison, Tigh proceeded to dump Laura and Billy into a room under the pretense of going to fetch Colonel Adama.

As the clock ticked past the 24 minute mark, Laura finally heard footsteps in the hall. Quickly she adjusted her posture and braced for the Colonel's entrance.

"Wait till you see the kid they sent down here. She looks like she ought to be a school teacher," Saul commented with a harsh laugh.

Laura's face reddened at the sound of the Major's criticism from outside the door and wondered if they were aware that she could hear the conversation.

"Federov said they were sending a baby-sitter. I guess he was being literal. Just put on a nice face and lets get this over with." Colonel Adama replied quietly as he opened the door and made his way towards his new colleague. "Miss. Laura Roslin, I presume."

"Ms. Laura Roslin," Laura corrected with a tight smile as she extended her hand.

Bill accepted but was visibly caught off guard by her response. Eager to capitalize on the unexpected upper hand. Laura decided to get right to business. Time for small talk ended a half hour earlier.

"As you know the Empress asked me here to re-establish a civilian government; however, the problems here are much deeper than who's making sure the streetlights work. There is a fundamental conflict between the minority groups in Grozny and the military. A history that cannot be wiped away with the election of a city council. Trust and mutual understanding between the civilian and military populations in this region is essential. That will not happen if the military is literally hiding behind the walls of a stoned fortress. Therefore, I will be arranging monthly town hall meetings to open the lines of communication between the residents and the government. I'll expect that you attend these sessions."

Bill listened attentively to Laura's speech and when she finished he declined her invitation.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't pander."

"This isn't about pandering - this is about peace," Laura responded sternly. "Something this town desperately needs and you haven't done enough to obtain."

"With all do respect Ma'am you've been here less than 24 hours. I've been here 24 months. I think I have a better understanding of what's going on than you."

"Enlighten me," Laura said stiffening under the roomful of eyes on her.

"I have a base to manage and until you establish a government and functioning police force - a town and oil refinery to oversee as well. I don't have time to lecture you on the complicated history and ethnic divisions of the region."

"Right...I'm the school teacher," Laura quipped.

Taken aback by the reference Bill quickly exchanged a glance with Saul, who merely shrugged and rolled his eyes.

Annoyed by the blatant disrespect and disregard for her authority, Laura decided to waste not time in ending the meeting. "I hate to keep you from your work Colonel. As it is I have my own responsibilities. Come on Billy - we can see ourselves out."


	3. Chapter 3

Within a month Laura and Bill settled into an amicable working relationship. They met every Thursday to discuss the events of week and update each other on planned action.

Following her arrival, the announcement was made that there would city council elections in 60 days. It was her duty to ensure a fair and free election; however, the news that Imperial dissident and labor agitator, Tom Zarek, intended to run for his district posed early challenges and frustration.

Simultaneously, Laura also had to prioritize the establishment a police force separate from the military. It was far and away her greatest challenge and she was relieved to have Bill's counsel. A diverse group of men and women were hired and then trained by officers from the neighboring towns. Things were progressing favorably but they were a long way from having a fully functioning police force.

Both issues became more complicated as Laura was forced to announce that the area's largest employer - the government operated oil refinery - would be reducing hours. The arrangement was temporary and was being done in order to expand the overall production capability. Unfortunately, it was proving impossible to explain the long term benefits of short-term cutbacks.

"Major Tigh was right. A riot broke out following the refinery announcement," Laura said taking a seat across from Bill.

"It was never intended to be a popular move," Bill reminded setting down the file in his hand and looking up at her.

"Yes, well the union is threatening to strike," Laura continued. " They can't strike. The production here affects the entire region. And it's going to be hard enough meeting needs with these cuts. A complete halt in production is unthinkable."

"I'm aware."

"Good because you have the only organized, armed force available to contain the violence."

"Yeah, but I'm not your policeman."

Laura's mouth dropped at his response.

"There is a reason you're here. To separate the military from the daily affairs of the people. When that line is blurred it only leads to chaos."

Laura sighed at Bill's response. He was right. She hadn't needed him to tell her it was a bad idea. She knew it before she walked into his office; however, she was desperate and the stress of her position was getting the best of her.

"That said," Bill said looking up at Laura, "I can send some troops if you need me to."

Laura shook her head and stood up to take her leave. Reminded of her duty, she was once again focused on her commitment to establishing a civilian government and would not let it be compromised.

"Colonel, I will not let that happen."


	4. Chapter 4

"Ellen loves everyone," Saul muttered bitterly. "Spades."

"That's not true. I simply think it is best to keep perspective and work towards peace. What can I say? I'm a lover not a fighter," Ellen replied with a shrug.

The conversation at the table was the Zarek campaign. The likelihood that he would win and what it would mean for the success of the council. Everyone at the table agreed that it would be an unmitigated disaster. Everyone - except Ellen, who thought Zarek was charming and would likely to do no better or worse than any of the other contenders.

It was game night at the Tighs.

When Laura first met Ellen in town she was stunned. She never expected the cheerful blonde to introduce herself as wife to the surly Major she had met on base. Laura's first impression of Saul led her to envision an unhappy, drunken man who lived a solitary life in dark quarters. She was surprised to learn that he was actually a family man - married to a geneticist and the father of two. Caprica, age six, was the spitting image of her mother and Leoben, age two, favored his father.

After greeting Laura and welcoming her to town, Ellen apologized for her husband's harsh greeting the week earlier. She then proceed to solicit a commitment from Laura that she would come to their home for dinner and cards. Ellen insisted that their group was in desperate need of a fourth for euchre.

"The person you all ought to worry about is John Cavill," Ellen continued setting down her card.

"You always said he reminded you of your father," Bill challenged picking up the win for the round.

"Exactly! My father is harsh and vindictive. Remember when he learned I was pregnant and 'accidentally' shot Saul in the face with a BB gun?"

"I had to wear that frakkin patch for months," Saul scowled, touching his eye at the unwelcomed memory.

Laura suppressed a grin as she imagined Saul Tigh fashioned as a pirate. "Frakkin?"

"Their alternative to the F-word," Ellen explained.

"Early parenting lesson - kids repeat everything," Bill replied picking up his cards. "I'm going alone."

"You sure?" Saul asked before setting his cards on the table."We've got a good lead."

"Sometimes you've got to roll the hard six."

"It's cards not craps Bill," Ellen teased.

"He who laughs last Ellen," Bill said setting down the winning hand. "Game."


	5. Chapter 5

"Kick with the inside of your foot, not your toes Starbuck," Bill instructed gently passing the ball back to the young girl with blond pigtails.

Laura stopped and leaned against the fence enclosing the park. It was a crisp, cloudy day but hints of spring were in the air. Anxious for the changed season Laura bundled up with a hat and scarf, bought a coffee and decided to walk town. The last person she expected to see was the Colonel passing a football with a little girl. After a while of watching, Laura moved to a picnic table to sit and observe Bill display his talents. At the girl's encouragement he blasted the ball at the net and she eagerly retrieved it.

So impressed with Adama's skills, Laura hardly notice her coffee had gone cold or that the wind had picked up. However, she was quickly made aware of both when the ball Adama powerfully kicked airborne headed rapidly in her direction. Jumping off the table top Laura narrowly escaped the line of fire but managed to spill coffee on her jacket.

"Frakk," Laura cursed using the word newly added to her vocabulary.

She did her best to brush off the liquid and remain invisible to Adama - she failed on both counts.

"Good evening, Ms. Roslin," Bill called walking over to her, Kara racing ahead to retrieve the ball.

"Colonel," Laura returned briefly covering her face with her hand before braving the confrontation with a smile and solid posture. "I think the ball is in the bush," she said turning to look at the young girl searching for her toy.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's a public park," Laura defensively replied with a raised eyebrow.

"I meant what are you doing out in this weather. It's awfully cold and grey for a walk."

"I could say the same thing to you," Laura returned stubbornly.

"I'd probably be in my office but I promised Kara I'd play some football with her today."

"Kara?" Laura repeated. "I thought you called her Starbuck."

Bill chuckled at the realization Laura must have been watching them for awhile.

"That's her callsign." When the reference clearly escaped Laura's comprehension he continued. "Nickname for pilots. I mentioned that my sons had one and she wanted in on the fun."

"Lee and Zak? What do you call them?" Laura asked intrigued.

"Apollo and Ares."

"Greek Gods... so you must be Zeus," Laura guessed with a smile.

"No. Husker."

Laura exploded with laughter at the unexpected response. Entertained and then embarrassed Laura tried desperately to contain her giggles as Bill watched with an unwilling smile.

"I'm sorry. Sorry," she said again holding her chest and stifling laughter. "I didn't expect that."

"I can tell."

"So -" Laura began once fully composed. "Is this your daughter?"

"No. She goes to school with Caprica and Leo," Bill explained. "Her mom is an MP who was transferred here last year. Her Dad isn't in the picture so I offered to take her out every now and then - give her Mom a break."

"That's nice of you," Laura replied surprised by his response.

"It's nothing. Kara's a fun kid."

Laura followed Bill's gaze as he dutifully watched the girl run across the park chasing the ball.

"I don't mean to be rude but I've got to get her home."

"Sure, sure," Laura blushed recalling that she had interrupted their evening. "I'll see you around."


	6. Chapter 6

"I thought you hated these things," Laura teased walking up behind Bill.

**"** It's VE Day, where else would I be? I'm a patriot."

**"** You are," Laura agreed glancing at him while he watched the crowd.

It was Victory Day and all of Grozny was celebrating. Parties were taking place across town and the biggest was on base. Clear skies and warm weather allowed the party to be moved outdoors. Lanterns and stringed lights illuminated the dance floor and surrounding area after dusk. Liquor flowed freely and everyone was partaking in the festivities.

**"** The Tighs appear to be enjoying themselves," she observed looking at the Major and his wife dancing on the platform - drinks in hand.

**"** They do know how to celebrate."

The two stood watching the crowd for several minutes before Bill turned to Laura.

**"** Would you care to dance?"

Laura was visibly startled by his unexpected invitation although she was quick to recover. A smile spread across her face as she nodded her consent and followed him to the dance floor. **  
**

* * *

**"** Your hair is so pretty," Ellen slurred running her hands through Laura's hair. "Isn't her hair so pretty boys. Boys?" Ellen called turning around to see her husband relying heavily on Bill to stay upright.

**"** It's beautiful," Bill replied forcing his friend forward. "Keep it moving Saul. We're almost there."

**"** Beautiful!" Ellen repeated. "I didn't say beautiful Bill - it is  _beautiful_ Laura but - but I did  **not** use that word. He does  **not** use that word." Ellen lowered her voice to a hush. "He likes you."

Laura rolled her eyes and focused on the task at hand - getting the Tighs to Adama's quarters. The normal 15 minute walk across base was dragging past 30 as both Tighs were easily distracted and heavily dependent on their respective buddy to move forward.

**"** You two are no fun," Saul announced as he stumbled away from Bill and over to his wife. "You need to loosen up. Have fun! You both need to be frakked. A good frakking would do you good."

Laura tried desperately to keep Ellen moving but as soon as Saul reached her the two began to make-out in the deserted street.

With crossed arms Laura stood helplessly by as the Tighs ignored the presence of herself and Bill.

**"** They're your friends," Laura called to the Colonel as he made his way closer.

**"** I'll take responsibility for him but she's all yours."

**"** Mine!" Laura exclaimed. Her surprise quickly gave way to laughter. "We have to get them to your place. I think it's very likely they'll have sex against the building otherwise."

**"** Yeah," Bill agreed heading over to his friend and grabbing him by the shoulder. "Come on, a little further."

Having successfully guided the intoxicated couple to Bill's, Laura collapsed on the couch and watched the Tighs scurry into Adama's bedroom. Ellen teasingly taking her scarf and tying it on the door handle.

**"** Want a drink?" Bill asked as he poured a glass of brandy.

**"** No thanks. I'm pretty sure I'm second hand intoxicated from Ellen speaking so closely to my face. I don't know how either of them are standing - let alone..." Laura trailed as the sound of a squeaking bed and an enthralled blonde more than completed her thoughts. "You're not really going to stay here are you?"

**"** I'll be fine. This has happened before and it will happen again," Bill assured holding up his glass. "They'll pass out soon enough and  _this_ will help me sleep contentedly on the couch."

**"** I'll get off your bed then," Laura said standing up and admiring his book case."You're quite the reader."

**"** Eh. A lot of its fiction. Kills time."

Laura browsed Bill's collection, stopping occasionally to further inspect a title or to admire the pictures on his shelf. She had seen pictures in his office but the collection at his place was more extensive and included those other than his sons, including a woman she guessed to be his wife.

**"** _Brave New World_ ," Laura commented pulling the book off the shelf and flipping through its pages. "I've meant to read this. I'm not inclined to read science fiction but this intrigues me."

**"** It's interesting. Makes you think about the mechanization of mankind and where we may be headed. Take it," Bill replied from his position reclined on the couch, his arms crossed behind his head as the alcohol lulled him and helped to distract from the noisy love-making taking place in his room.

**"** If you don't mind," Laura said turning around. "I'll return it."

**"** It's a gift. Never lend books," Bill advised opening his eyes slightly to look at her.

**"** Well, thank you for the gift," Laura replied. Beginning to feel self-conscious, she looked at the clock. "It's getting late. I better get going."

**"** Let me take you home," Bill said forcing himself up.

**"** No. Don't worry about it. I drove - brought those two," Laura reminded nodding her head in the direction of the Tighs. "My car isn't far."

**"** Still let me walk you there."

Laura consented to his offer and placed the book in her purse before heading for the door. It was a quiet trip - noise of the last partiers distantly filled the air, as did the sound of celebratory flares farther out.

**"** Thank you Colonel," Laura said once they concluded the short walk to her car.

**"** Any time," Bill replied holding open her door. "Drive safe."

**"** Yes sir," Laura replied with a playful salute.

 


	7. Chapter 7

"Who are you?" Laura asked stunned at the appearance of a boy in the empty lab.

The young man forced himself onto his feet, adjusted his posture and brought his eyes to meet Laura's.

"Gaius Baltar."

Laura quickly grabbed her chest and tightened her lips to prevent laughter. When the boy spoke he used an overly polished British accent that matched neither his age or appearance. Taking a long look at him she recalled seeing him at a vegetable stand at the weekend market cowering in a corner his collar pulled up and his long hair hiding his face as he silently obeyed whatever order his father gave him.

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Baltar. I'm Laura Roslin," Laura greeted once she collected herself. "May I ask what are you doing here - in this  _closed_ military laboratory?"

"Here?" Gaius repeated choking on his words. "Here? What am I doing here? Great question. Work-working. I work here. The late shift."

Laura stood intrigued as the boy shamelessly lied to her face. However, he was so pathetic at it she could hardly bring herself to be angry.

"Really? Curious because I've never seen you here before. Or anyone here this late aside from the janitor."

Gaius stood before Laura beads of sweat forming on his forehead, fidgeting with his clammy hands. "I'm helping him today. I should get back to that actually. Excuse me," Gaius said quickly exiting the room.

Laura watched him as he left and listened to the sound of his footsteps as he raced down the hall once out of view. Checking the room for anything suspicious she found nothing. Turning off the light and shutting the door she headed for Adama's office.

Laura quietly entered the room and jumped slightly at the clash of thunder.

"It's getting late. You better get to bed," Bill said to the speaker phone nodding in acknowledgement of Laura's presence.

Laura shrugged at the silence on the other line before cringing at another thunderous boom.

"What do you hear Starbuck?"

"Nothing but the rain," the girl replied in a quivering voice on the other end of the phone.

"Atta girl. Sweet dreams," Bill said waiting for a click on the other end before hanging up the phone. "She's afraid of storms."

"Poor Kara."

"What are you doing here?"

"Ellen asked if I could pick up some paperwork for her. Caprica has a fever," Laura replied leaning against a chair.

"Something else?"

**"** When I was leaving I noticed a light on in the lab and I found a boy," Laura said scrunching up her face as she waited for his response.

"What?" Bill asked looking up at her. "Where is he?"

"Gone."

"Gone!" Bill exclaimed shooting up to his feet. Grinding his teeth in fury he paused to contain himself. Picking up the phone he dialed security.

"Wait," Laura interrupted reaching over and placing her hand on the telephone hook.

Bill glared at Laura as he held the phone receiver against his face,"What are you doing?"

"I don't think he's a threat."

"You're a security expert now? I thought that was my role."

"I recognize him from the market. The farmer's son - family is Baltar."

"He snuck onto a military base and was messing around in a lab. Who knows what he broke or stole. He could be working for anyone."

"He doesn't seem the type - really," Laura assured. "He speaks with an English accent."

"What?" Bill asked confused by the unexpected and seemingly irrelevant information.

"He used an accent."

"And that didn't seem suspicious to you?"

"No," Laura replied biting her bottom lip and shaking her head. "He kind of seemed pathetic. I made a judgement call. Maybe bad but - BUT sometimes you have to roll the hard six."

"Laura," Bill groaned returning the phone to the cradle.

"I'll go talk to his parents tomorrow? Find out what he was up to."

"I'm sending Agathon with you."

"No."

"I'm not letting you go to a possible munitions arsenal by yourself."

"He wasn't even by weapons," Laura protested. "And if it is a trap what good will one pilot do?"

"Either you go with Agathon or I send someone to pick this kid up now."

**"** That's Helo right?"

"Right."

"Well... he's cute," Laura conceded with a smirk. "I'll let you get back to work. Good night Colonel."

"Night Roslin," Bill returned unexpectedly annoyed by her comment.

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

"You stay here. I'll scream if I need help," Laura instructed Karl as they approached the Baltar home. Although she didn't believe the family was a threat, she didn't want to get things off to the wrong foot with military presence.

Laura made her way up dirt driveway and towards the dilapidated house. Cautiously she approached the door, knocked and was immediately greeted by the sound of barking dogs.

"Shut up!" a gruff voice yelled as the door opened. "What do you want?"

"Hello - um - I'm Laura Roslin. You're Julius Baltar correct? I recognize you from the market," Laura added extending her hand. When the man did not return the gesture she awkwardly withdrew and wrapped her arms across her chest. "May I come in?"

"What is this about?" Julius asked wasting no time with pleasantries.

"I wanted to talk to you about your son - Gaius."

"What did he do?" the old man snapped. "Gaius!"Laura froze as the man hollered for his son and briefly wished she'd brought Karl with her.

"Olga get Gaius. What did he do?" Julius asked again.

"I found him in a lab on the base yesterday."

"What do you want?" Gaius protested from the distance. "I'm busy. Leave me alone."

"Stop talking like that you sound ridiculous!" Olga chided as the siblings entered the room.

"Hello Gaius," Laura greeted with a small wave of her bright red Gaius froze in the doorway.

"What is she doing here?" he stammered nervously.

"Were you on base last night?" Julius demanded from his son.

"Base? Base? No. I was in bed. In my room. Sleeping."

"I didn't see him in bed," Gaius' other sister Xenia said from the corner.

"What is that in your hand?" Laura asked adjusting her glasses to get a better look at the book Gaius was holding.

The boy instinctively moved to shield his item but not before Laura caught the name Thomas Morgan. She recognized the author's name from books and journals she saw at Ellen's lab.

"Mr. Baltar," she said turning to face Julius. "Would you mind if I spoke with your son privately?"

The old man nodded his head and turned around to chide his other child and ask after dinner. Laura guided Giaus to the dining room and closed the door behind them. Pulling out a chair she took a seat and motioned for him to do the same.

"Here," Laura said extending her arm and holding out a pair of black glasses. "You left these in the lab."Gaius leerily reached out and accepted the frames.

"You're a smart boy Gaius. I don't need to explain to you the seriousness of breaking into a military facility," Laura began. "What were you doing in the lab?"

"I- I-"

"Don't lie to me Gaius," Laura warned. "I cannot help you if you are not honest with me. Colonel Adama will not hesitate to send the military here to arrest you. It does not matter to him that you are a child."

"I was checking some data," Gaius replied in a tone barely audible.

"What?"

"There is a study. I wanted the data."

"Why?"

"I'm running some similar tests and I wanted to compare results," Gaius exploded exasperated by the questions.

"You're running the same test as the lab?" Laura replied as she tried to comprehend the information. She was never good at guessing people's age but she couldn't imagine the boy was older than twelve.

"Yes!"

"How did you know you were running the same test?"

"I heard some blonde talking about it in town."

_Ellen,_ Laura thought biting her bottom lip. Science was not her strength. She knew Ellen's research involved biotechnology but she never understood the practical applications and she definitely could not determine if Baltar accessing the records posed a broader threat.

"You're coming with me," Laura determined standing up. "Let's go."

**"** Go? Go where?" Gauis protested. "You said I wouldn't get in trouble if I told you the truth. I did. I'm doing research."

"Come with me Mr. Baltar."

 


	9. Chapter 9

"What's up?" Laura greeted cautiously entering Ellen's lab.

"Thank God you're here," Ellen cried pulling on Laura's arm and guiding her to a chair.

Laura stifled laughter wondering what Ellen could possibly tell her that warranted interruption of her briefing with Bill. Catching Gaius' eyes as he worked in the corner Laura held her hand up slightly and waved. After learning of his science project Laura brought Gaius to Ellen so that she could determine if he posed a threat. Ellen was incredibly impressed with the young man's knowledge and offered him an apprenticeship. Bill and Saul both opposed the move but in the end decided that it was better to keep Baltar close so they could keep an eye on him if he started to cause trouble.

"D'Anna is coming to town."

Running the name through her memory Laura came up blank.

"Saul's sister. The greedy leech."

"Ahhhhh," Laura recalled. "Greedy leech of a sister. I remember now."

"Argh she only comes when she wants something. A place to stay, food to eat and ALWAYS money. The things we've paid for - school, businesses, can you believe she used our money to bail her deadbeat boyfriend out of jail? She called Saul and told him she's coming for a visit. That woman only stirs up trouble."

* * *

The trouble D'Anna caused on this visit was worse than Ellen expected. She was reluctantly prepared to sacrifice their money but she did not expect to part with her daughter. In actions that Ellen defined as manipulative and malicious D'Anna charmed her niece. Caprica quickly became her aunt's biggest admirer.

"Come here Caprica. The game is about to start!" Ellen cried as she laid out snacks for the evening. "There you are. Grab our seats before your Dad and Leo steal them."

"Can I go to the store with Aunt D'Anna?" Caprica asked with a pout.

"What?" Ellen asked stunned. "We always watch football together."

"But Auntie said she'll buy me a dress for Cally's party Saturday."

"We were going to shop for your dress together."

"Come on Ellen. Let me take her," D'Anna prodded with a smirk.

"Since when do you have money to be buying anything?" Ellen asked glaring at her sister-in-law.

"I sold some video footage of Tel Aviv."

"Please Mommy."

Ellen fumed at D'Anna's interfering and despised her presence all the more but refused to penalize Caprica for it.

"If you really want to Dear. But we'll miss you here tonight. And if you wait for tomorrow to get your dress we can go to the coast where there are more options."

"I want to go with Aunt D'Anna," Caprica beamed turning away from her mother and racing to the hall for a sweater.

"See you all later," D'Anna cheerfully replied before following her niece.

"I hate her!" Ellen exploded once her daughter and sister-in-law were out of the house. "Saul, you need to get her out of here immediately. I cannot survive another day with her!"

"Look Honey Samuel Anders," Saul said pointing at the television and handing his wife a drink.

"Don't try to distract me. I want her out!" Ellen protested taking a sip of the cocktail.

"His son's in the interview too."

Ellen huffed at Saul's disregard for her distress but couldn't deny her curiosity at seeing the young Sam Anders. Looking at the television she smiled at the cute, chubby little boy who graced the screen. "Aw, he's so cute. He looks just like his dad. Leo look Anders' son on the tv." Ellen encouraged picking up her remaining child.

"Who's Samuel Anders?"

"Oh Laura. You make me sad," Ellen replied in horror. "He's probably the biggest name in football. He plays for Riga Raiders."

"Oh. I don't watch football," Laura confessed watching the father and son practice for the camera. "I prefer boxing..."

"Boxing?" Bill echoed stunned.

"Yeah. My dad's a huge fan and since he didn't have a son, I was his boxing buddy," Laura explained. "I love a good fight."

Bill shook his head in amazement at the latest surprise from Laura Roslin. "So do I," Bill replied with a smile.

The group sat and watched the football game. Ellen temporarily distracted from hating D'Anna seated in between Bill and Laura on the couch. Kara sat alone on the floor coloring on blank paper. Saul in his chair with Leo resting in his lap.

"Do you want to sit by me Kara?" Laura offered as the second half of the game was about to begin.

Kara briefly hesitated before deciding to move. She slowly made her way to couch and filled the opening between the two women. Laura put her arm around Kara and gently brushed her blonde hair to the side. Looking down at the girl Laura was surprised to notice a bruise on the back of Kara's neck. Scanning the girl's body for other scars Laura could see no other signs of injury. Deciding that mark could be from any number of incidents, Laura returned her attention to the game.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

At the end of night Laura joined Bill in taking Kara home. She met the girl's mother, Socrata, for the first time and was taken aback by the woman's apparent disinterest in her daughter's return or how she spent her evening. Unprepared to speak out if Bill did not, Laura reluctantly held her tongue. Disappointed in the interaction with Thrace, Laura forced herself to think of happier things.

"Do you know about Kobol?" Laura asked as she and Bill headed towards her apartment.

"What?"

"I was talking to Sharon - no Sasha -wait - who is dating Helo?"

"Sasha."

"Right. And Sharon dates Galen. I don't know how anyone tells those girls apart. They're clones of each other."

"Or twins," Bill replied with a smirk.

"Anyway. I saw her at the library the other day and she showed me this book. When this base was founded the Cossacks leveled thirteen Chechen villages. Completely destroyed them."

"Sound probable."

"That's not really what's interesting. What I found in this book is that for generations these tribes kept peace among themselves by sending a delegate to a this Quorum. They met in a secret location in the forest every year for decades. Apparently there is a cave out there that no one has been able to find for over a hundred years. Isn't that fascinating?"

"You're not thinking about looking for this cave are you?" Bill asked skeptically.

"Sasha says she knows where it is."

"You just said no one has been able to find it for over a hundred years."

"She's studied the history and the map. She thinks we could find it. It would be a great adventure," Laura replied enthusiastically stopping to face Bill.

"You'll get yourself killed," Bill said shaking his head and continuing forward. "There are no roads out there Laura but there are animals who would love to have you for lunch."

"Where's your sense of adventure or fun?" Laura asked astonished by his disinterest.

"Don't go looking for this thing. It doesn't exist and-"

"And I'll be eaten?"

 


	11. Chapter 11

"What are you doing?" Laura asked entering Bill's office to find him packing his desk.

"Packing up a few things. I've been given a temporary assignment."

"What?" Laura replied visibly stunned by the announcement. "Why?"

"Those were my orders."

"But you're the commanding officer here."

"For the moment Saul will stand in," Bill replied continuing with his task.

"Saul?" Laura was relieved to know a friend would take the job but concerned about their ability to see eye to eye. Saul did not possess Bill's patience or understanding. Should problems arise she was not confident that Saul would be level-headed in his response.

Her thought of Saul was fleeting. What remained was questions. A transfer? How could that be? What did that mean? She knew nothing of military protocol but the commanding officer was suppose to command. Why would he be moved? Laura stood frozen, her heart fell to her stomach and knees became weak. Feeling the sharp sting of tears she decided to leave as quickly as possible.

"Well, good luck. It's been a pleasure working with you Colonel."

"Ellen is making dinner tomorrow night if you want to come. It'll just be us but - if you can make it."

Bill's look was tender and his rich blue eyes burned through her. Laura remembered when they first met and her surprise at their color. The black and white photo had not done him justice.

"Maybe," Laura replied with a shrug. "I'll have to check my calendar."

Her calendar was empty. She knew it and he probably did too. Instead of sending Bill off with the Tighs, Laura spent the following evening in bed. Part of her felt like a teenager moping over a crush that was changing schools. The other part felt much worse. Like the ground had dropped from beneath her.

Now that he was leaving Laura realized how much she had come to depend on Bill. She doubted her ability to manage things without him. They worked well together. She could not imagine what it would have been like to implement changes in Grozny or contain the reaction without his support.

Laura spent the evening thinking of how difficult her job would be without Bill but all she felt was an emptiness that had nothing to do with work.


	12. Chapter 12

"My God you terrified me!" Laura exclaimed grabbing her chest, her heart pounding in her ears. "I thought you were a bear!"

Bill shook his head in dismay. "A bear?"

"You're the one who said I'd be eaten," she reminded. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you it was a temporary assignment."

"Oh."

"Oh?" Bill repeated. "Imagine my surprise when I get back and learn there was a military-civilian fire fight and the Empress' liaison was missing in action."

"I had nothing to do with that fight," Laura protested with an angry huff. "Saul did that all on his own. And as he did not feel he needed my help - I decided to take Helo and Athena and find Kobol."

"I gathered."Bill sighed as he mentally accepted defeat.

He didn't know what it was about this woman but she messed with him in all the wrong ways. Not only that - she did it effortlessly and seemingly unknowingly.

"Where's this map of yours?" Bill asked looking at her pile of things. "Came all the way out here we may as well see if we can find this thing."

Laura beamed at her victory and eagerly opened the book to the appropriate page. "I think we're here."

"This looks like something my kids drew," Bill replied shaking his head at the juvenile sketch that claimed to be a map.

"It should be straight that way," Laura decided ignoring his comment.

The group continued on their journey until they found the supposed destination on the mountainside. The stone was covered in vines that Bill and Karl spent nearly an hour cutting through; however, once complete the disguised entrance was clearly visible.

Bill cautiously peered into the dark entry and threw a stone into the opening. Immediately returned the sound of it hitting the ground and skipping further. Satisfied that it wasn't a pit Bill reached for a large piece of wood and lit it on fire.

"Helo - grab that over there for when this goes out." Taking a deep breath Bill cautiously entered the cave and made his way through the short entry. "There's oil."

The scent was unmistakable. Holding the torch up as he searched for the source the fire jumped and spread along the interior of the circular hideaway - illuminating the space. The group gasped simultaneously at the unexpected surprise. The women in delight - the men in relief.

"My God. Look at this."

Inspecting the room Laura admired in awe the engraved wall. The messages held no meaning for her but she felt like it was a chronicle of some sort. The centerpiece of the room was a large round table. Delineating each seat was a symbol - a coat of arms that she guessed represented each tribe. Tracing her hands over the dirt covered surface she went to unearth a clearer view of the image.

"Ahhhhh!"

All eyes quickly turned towards Sasha who stood horror stricken at the opposite side of the table.

"It's a corpse," she said holding her hands over her mouth.

Karl hurried to her and embraced his shaken girlfriend. "Don't worry. He's definitely dead," he remarked taking a look at the decaying bones.

"He must have been protecting the space," Laura discerned walking over to inspect the find. "Look -" she cried excitedly reaching behind the corpse and grabbing and arrow that rested against the wall.

"Maybe you shouldn't touch that," Bill suggested cautiously watching the space for movement or signs of collapse.

"Nonsense. There are more and I want a souvenir." Inspecting the arrow Laura admired the handcrafted weapon. "Hold this."

Bill automatically accepted the object. Turning his attention from security he watched Laura as she took out her camera and began to snap pictures of the walls and engraved table. A half smile spread across his face as he witnessed her enthusiasm and pride.

"I can't believe it. This is so amazing. Aren't you glad you came?" Laura asked oblivious to Bill's stare.

"Yeah," he admitted. "But we better go. It's getting dark and we need to set up camp."

 


	13. Chapter 13

"I love the night sky," Laura said sitting next to the camp fire, her knees tucked under her chin and her head turned upward.

Tossing some wood in the fire Bill sat next to her and laid back onto the ground.

"That's Scorpius." Bill said pointing to the sky.

"You know constellations?" Laura asked putting on her glasses and laying down next to the colonel.

"Survival 101. You see that big shining star over there? That's Polaris. Draw an imaginary line to earth and that's north."

"Now if I'm ever lost I'll be able to find my way home."

"Or at least your way north."

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like out there?" Laura asked admiring the night sky.

"Sometimes," Bill confessed.

"Really?"

"Sure. It could be fun up there with the stars and different planets."Laura grinned at the Bill's response.

She never would have guessed that he had an interest in space. Eager to learn more about his fantasy she prompted him further. "Do you think there are aliens?"

"No."

"No!" Laura exclaimed. "How can you say no so definitively? You've never been to space."

"I just don't think there are slimy green creatures out there. Maybe I'm just not creative enough," Bill offered with a shrug.

"Space could be fun. Even without aliens. You could command a starship," Laura suggested. "You could have a whole fleet of ships. If it's a ship maybe you'd be an Admiral... right?"

"You've been studying your military protocol book?" Bill teased.

Laura chuckled and playfully nudged him in the ribs. "I'm taking away your ships now. You can only have one. What will you call it?"

"Galactica."

"Galactica? I like it," Laura affirmed. "Battlestar Galactica."

 


	14. Chapter 14

"Halt," Lieutenant Costanza called as Laura's car approached the gate.

"Halt?" Laura repeated shocked exchanging a glance with Billy.

"Please show identification Ma'am," Captain Katraine followed up approaching the passenger side of the vehicle.

"Is this a joke?"

"Orders of General Cain."

"General Cain? Where is Colonel Adama?"

"You need permission to enter the base," Costanza repeated.

"This is absurd. Get me the Colonel," Laura demanded getting out of the car and slamming the door. "Now!"

* * *

General Vladimir Cain was all military. In the service for several decades he wore his stars with the expectation that everyone treat him with deference. He craved order and demanded everyone fit his standard. He made it his personal mission to travel the country and whip the stations into shape. His latest target was Grozny.

"Miss. Roslin. I heard your appointments with Colonel Adama were scheduled for Thursday afternoons," General Cain greeted as Laura entered the conference room.

"Ms. Roslin, sir," Bill corrected.

"Pardon?"

"She prefers Ms. to Miss."

"Thank you Colonel," Laura replied suppressing a smile. "And to answer your question General, Colonel Adama and I do meet on Thursdays; however, I also frequent the base for various reasons at different times."

"This is a military base in a volatile area, we can't have people coming and going at will."

"I'll try to remember to call before I come next time."

"Do more than try Miss. Roslin -"

"What," Laura interrupted, already annoyed by the visitor. "What exactly are you doing here? I wasn't aware of any changes on base."

"Inspections."

"Ah. So you won't be here long term. The base is run very well by the Colonel."

"Grozny is sloppy. It seems like that walls weren't built well enough to keep out the riff-raff and their work ethics out. There is a lot of work to do around here Ma'am. I'm not going anywhere until it's done."

* * *

"What happened last night was a failure in leadership and we cannot continue to have these conflicts," Laura scolded, leaning on her desk and looking directly at General Cain.

Laura was pleased to see she had forced the General on to her territory by refusing to come when he called. A late night fight at the bar between those stationed at Grozny and Cain's men escalated quickly and the General's aide, Lieutenant Alastair Thorne, was shot in the leg. The General demanded the arrest of the individuals involved in the incident but Laura was not prepared to give in.

In the two weeks since his arrival, Cain extended his authority beyond the confines of the base. He insisted on attending the town hall meeting and went out of his way to insult and incite every ethnic minority represented. His behavior and arrogance infuriated Laura and she was bound and determined to put him in place.

"The military does not have authority over civilian incidents. The dispute took place off duty and off base. Therefore - it will be up to the police department and potentially the civilian courts to decide how the involved parties are held accountable for their actions."

"Lieutenant Thorne was shot with a military issued weapon-"

"His own. Right now there is serious doubt as to whether your Lieutenant was shot or if he shot himself. Now if you want to get Special Investigations down here be my guests. In the meantime, all the men involved in this fight will remain in police custody," Laura informed the General accepting his glare without flinching.

"Why Helena put you in charge I will never know," Cain spat before taking his leave.

* * *

**"** We've got to get rid of him," Laura announced pacing up and down her office.

"What are you talking about?"

"The longer he is here - the more problems we are going to have in town and on base. He's undoing everything we've worked for. Why? Because of his own ego. This has nothing to do with the military or national security. We both know it."

"It doesn't work that way. He outranks me. That's it."

"You are an imperial officer who took an oath to protect the Empress' people. Cain acts like Grozny is still under military authority," Laura challenged. "His blatant disregard and disrespect for the civilian government is criminal. You have to do something. "

"Wait it out," Bill replied standing up. "He won't stay forever."

* * *

**"** Hi Bill," Ellen greeted. Looking up she recognized the Colonel's determined face. "Come on Gaius. I need you to help me bring up some boxes."

"How do you do Colonel?" Laura asked sweetly. "I am fully authorized to be here by the way."

"I bet," Bill replied staring at her. "I just learned that General Cain is leaving in the morning."

"Oh really," Laura said with a broad smile.

"I also learned that Zarek's union contract was accepted."

"I heard that too."

"Do you have anything else to say?" Bill pressed.

"I think Ellen will have some empty boxes for Cain if he needs them."

 


	15. Chapter 15

"What are you doing?" Bill asked curiously watching Laura mutter to herself, tear notecards and toss them on the floor.

"Practicing for tomorrow," she replied automatically as she continued with her ritual.

"You're going to throw paper on the Duma floor?"

"No," Laura replied looking over at Bill and giving him a teasing smile.

Laura and Bill found themselves sharing a common flight to St. Petersburg. The Duma committee on government affairs called Laura to testify about the situation in Grozny - the abrupt departure of a highly decorated General grabbing the attention of his allies. She was given a government plane to make the five hour trip and tempted by the luxury accommodations of Imperial 798 Bill decided to join Laura to spend some time with his boys.

"It's, um... bit of a ritual- superstition, really. I take a card, memorize the talking point, then tear the card, and let the pieces fall as they may," Laura explained before repeating the exercise. "It helps. Normally I do it before the hearing but with the late flight I wanted to get it out of the way."

"My father does something similar. He breaks a pencil before he goes to court, then borrows one from the clerk. Break preconceptions, work with what you have," Bill shared with a smile.

"I like that," Laura said sitting down. "I think I'll steal it for tomorrow. Hopefully, there will be another pencil."

"Otherwise you'll be pretty screwed."

Laura giggled at his response. "Ugh. I hope I don't get the giggles tomorrow. I have this ridiculous tendency to laugh uncontrollably before speaking in public," Laura groaned tightly shutting her eyes.

"You okay?" Bill asked concerned noticing Laura's whitened complexion.

"Yeah. Perhaps practicing on the plane wasn't the best idea. I'm susceptible to motion sickness," Laura confessed. "It only affects me when I read. I know this but I never learn my lesson."

"Can I get you something?"

"No. It'll pass. You can distract me if you'd like," Laura suggested resting her head back on the seat.

"I have a book," Bill offered. "I can read out loud."

"That sounds nice. What are we reading?"

"Nikolas Taylo's  _Love and Bullets_ ," Bill said opening the book. "Chapter One..."

 


	16. Chapter 16

"You sure did show them," a familiar voice called from behind.

"Brenda!" Laura exclaimed surprised, walking over to embrace her friend. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"Mama and Daddy told me you were testifying today. Thought I'd see what the fuss was about."

"I meant in town. Diana said you were here for the holiday. I assumed you'd be off to...wherever."

"Decided to stick around a bit," Brenda replied as she glanced over Laura's shoulder at Bill. "You going to introduce me to the handsome officer?"

Shooting Brenda warning glance Laura turned to face Bill.

"Colonel Adama, this is my friend Brenda Leigh Johnson. Brenda - Colonel William Adama."

"You can call me Bill," the Colonel replied extending his hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure is all mine. I didn't realize you were the commanding officer they kept referring to," Brenda replied sweetly as she realized the acquaintance of Laura's was not a general one from Petersburg. "Are you busy Bill? Can I tempt you with happy hour? Celebrate Laura's victory against the Duma."

Bill looked at Laura for signs of protest. When he saw none he consented to join.

"Wonderful. We can exchange information to hold over Laura's head," Brenda teased.

* * *

**"** He's cute," Brenda observed once Adama was out of sight. "Are you sleeping with him?"

"No!" Laura cried much louder than intended. "No."

"That answers the follow up of do you want to."

"We're colleagues," Laura insisted her face flushed in embarrassment.

"Is he married?" Brenda asked. "He was wearing a ring...not that it matters."

"He's divorced. He just wears his ring," Laura replied regaining composure at Brenda's insinuations.

The last thing Laura wanted to be reminded of her was her youthful affair with the President of St. Petersburg University - Richard Adar. Nursing their drinks, the friends silently reflected on their ill-gotten relationships.

At 20, Laura Roslin was awestruck by the notion that a man of such power, influence and popularity would take an interest in her. The fact that he was married with children didn't disrupt her feelings until she saw him at the park one day with his family. She tried to discredit and ignore the occasion but was haunted in her dreams until she broke things off two years after they started.

"Pope's getting married," Brenda finally confessed. "Some bimbo."

"I'm sorry," Laura said reaching over and squeezing her friend's knee. "Men suck."

"That guy didn't seem to suck," Brenda replied nodding towards Bill's empty seat.

"Sure. But he's horribly screwed up. He's divorced and wears a wedding ring. And keeps pictures of his ex-wife."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I think she left him. I only know her name - Carolanne."

"Sounds like a tramp."

"I don't know about that. But she's clearly an idiot to let him go," Laura said with a sigh.

Finishing off her drink Brenda looked over at her friends. Recognizing the face of painful memories and helpless crushes, Brenda shook her head and held up her hand for another drink. "Now I remember why we gave up men."

 


	17. Chapter 17

"Bill," Laura exclaimed shocked as she saw the Colonel heading in her direction. "Colonel," she quickly corrected blushing.

"Ms. Roslin," he replied a glint in his eye. "An unexpected surprise. What are you doing in a toy store?"

"I was going to pick up some art supplies for Kara. What are you doing here?"

"Lee's friend is having a birthday party tomorrow. I took him here to get a gift," Bill replied arching his neck to keep the boy in view.

Laura followed his gaze and was pleased to see the young boy she had heard so much about. "Where's Zak?"

"At home. He had an asthma attack last night, so it's just me and Lee."

"Can I meet him?" Laura asked surprised by her own forwardness.

"Certainly. Lee, come here -" Bill called holding his hand up for his son's attention. "Lee, I'd like you to meet my colleague Ms. Laura Roslin."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Roslin," the boy replied with a formality that Laura did not expect.

"It's a pleasure. I've heard so much about you. It's nice to see you in person."

"Did you find a gift?" Bill asked looking at the box in his son's hand.

"Can I get him a model ship? I told him about the one we made and he thought it was cool."

"Whatever you want."

"Really?" Lee pressed, his eyes lighting up with evident purpose.

"Maybe..." Bill replied suspiciously.

"There's a stealth plane. I really want it!"

"You like planes?" Laura asked curiously.

"I love planes. I want to be a fighter pilot like my Dad."

"I thought you wanted to be an attorney like Papa?" Bill asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I did," Lee confessed sheepishly. "But I think I'd rather fly jets like you."

"Well - you already have your callsign," Laura encouraged. "You can be Captain Apollo. Has a nice ring to it don't you think?"

 


	18. Chapter 18

"Yell at me," Laura said into the phone. "I don't want to get out of bed. It's cold – I think I  _have_ a cold. It doesn't look promising."

"I think I can convince you out of that rack Roslin," Bill replied in a clipped tone.

"Alright. Give it your best shot," Laura replied up for the challenge.

"You know that peeping Tom the women have been complaining about? The one taking their personal items?"

"Yeah."

"Well our peeping Tom is really a peeping Gaius."

"I'm going to  ** _kill_** him!"

* * *

**"** What do you want?" Laura asked as she opened the door. Not waiting for a response she tightened her robe and headed back towards the couch.

**"** Saul told me you put the fear of God in Gaius. Said you even scared him and he wouldn't be surprised if the boy never thought of a woman again after the tongue lashing you gave," Bill laughed as he followed her into the apartment.

**"** I doubt the women of the world could be that lucky," Laura groaned, her head hurting at the mere memory of the afternoon spent screaming at Baltar."That boy is going to be trouble with a capital T."

**"** Going to be?" Bill replied with a smirk. "Need I remind you I was prepared to put him in the brig and you're the one who wanted to support his genius."

**"** Don't remind me. Please. I'm sick enough already," Laura pleaded. "Do you have any good news today?"

**"** Well I heard rumors that Dee was going out to dinner with Billy tonight."

**"** About time. He turns into mush every time we're on base. I didn't know if he'd ever manage to string together a sentence in front of her," Laura replied before suffering a coughing fit.

**"** Can I get you something?" Bill asked concerned.

**"** I have ice cream in the fridge if you don't mind…"

After catching her breath Laura sat up and cringed at the sight of her apartment.

**"** Sorry for the mess. It's kind of a biological wasteland," Laura apologized looking around at the scattered tissue littering her flat.

**"** Didn't even notice," Bill said handing her the ice cream and a spoon.

**"** Thank you," Laura said after several bites of ice cream cooled her burning throat.

**"** Anytime," Bill assured watching her attentively from his seat on the coffee table.

**"** What are you doing here anyway? Not that I'm complaining. I'm just - surprised."

**"** I saw Kara today. She asked about you and when I told her you weren't feeling great she made you a card. I promised I'd make sure you got it."

**"** Sweet girl," Laura said accepting the card from Bill it was covered with rings of circles - an empty center, then blue, and red, and yellow. She'd seen her draw it before and she smiled at the little girl's consistency. "Tell her I said thank you. Once I'm feeling better I'll take her to the park or something. I worry about her. Her mother -"

**"** We can't pick people's parents," Bill reminded unwilling to acknowledge the deficiencies of Socrata and unwilling to go farther with the conversation.

Although Laura had fleeting concerns about the daily life at the Thrace household she could accept that it was not her place to interfere. She also remained satisfied with the efforts of her and Bill to provide Kara with attention.

**"** How are your boys? Captain Apollo is doing well I hope. Zak too," she added quickly as to not slight Bill's other son.

**"** They're good. Grounded but good."

**"** Grounded?"

**"** Apparently they rode off on their new bikes and didn't come home till after supper. Carolanne called the police and everything. Ofcourse they blame each other - although I'm inclined to believe that Lee was chasing after Zak and then guilted into continuing on to his planned adventure."

**"** Mmm sounds familiar," Laura said looking from the arrow on the wall to Bill.

 


	19. Chapter 19

It had been a good night. Laura went to the Opera House with Ellen and the kids - including Gaius who was being rewarded for good behavior with a night at the ballet. Also known as pretty girls it was okay for him to look at. She saw the Agathons and learned they were expecting a baby girl. They were going to name her Hera.

When an usher approached her during the second act she didn't know what to think of it. The last thing she expected to hear from Bill on the other end of the phone was that Billy was shot during a hostage situation in town and was in critical condition.

Laura raced to her seat and the group hurried back to Grozny. When she arrived at the hospital Billy was in surgery. The bullet narrowly missed his heart but the damage was severe.

She waited as long as she could but needed a distraction. She found the hospital chapel and sat so long that a service began and ended, and she hardly noticed

"Hey," Bill greeted resting his hand on Laura's shoulder as the final parishioners filed out of the chapel. "I saw Dr. O'Neill, Billy's out of surgery. He's recovering in ICU."

Frozen in a daze Laura managed to nod her head slightly in acknowledgement. "Did you hear the service?"

"A few minutes. You know it's not really my thing," Bill said taking a seat in the pew.

"Mine neither."

"You don't mean that," Bill replied somberly.

"Why? Why Billy? Bad people do bad things and they are fine. Good people get shot," Laura said with disgust. "What's the point? I want to believe there is a plan. That we have a purpose. Then these things happen. What's the purpose of this?"

Bill had no answers for her. No words of wisdom that could heal her pain. "You have faith Roslin. I admire that about you. It's even rubbed off on me a little. Now we have to have faith in Billy. He's a fighter. He'll make it."


	20. Chapter 20

Lee Adama had been in Grozny less than 24 hours before his father was forced away to deal with a failed test flight. Bill never intend to spend his day on base. He simply planned to give his son a tour of the base before taking him to town for lunch. When the plan was disrupted the Colonel was relieved to see Laura and find that she was willing to watch his son.

Although he was fond of Ms. Roslin, Lee was not enthusiastic to spend his day with her. After years of begging, he had finally convinced his parents to let him visit his father. Carolanne agreed to part with her eldest child but firmly refused to let his younger brother join him on the trip.

Laura sympathized with the Lee's disappointment and hoped to make the best of the situation; however, she had a meeting the council that could not be rescheduled. It was one of many occasions when Laura missed Billy. She was grateful that he was fine and recovering at home out West but she could not bring herself to accept his replacement Tory Foster. Although Foster was eager to please her boss, Laura did not feel the sincerity of her intentions like she had with Billy. Consequently, although she initially intended to leave Lee with her aide, his visible disappointment and Tory's evident disinterest led Laura to the suggest he sit in on the meeting.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet my special military advisor, Mr. Leland Adama," Laura said as she entered the committee room, her hands firmly placed on Lee's shoulders. "I'd like to propose he sit in today as an honorary representative."

Across the room was a murmuring of compliance and welcome to the Colonel's son.

Laura had futily allowed herself to hope that the meeting would end early or at least on time. However, as was always the case when meeting with eight perpetually unhappy, needy representatives it was not to be. Resting her head on her hand Laura forced herself to look at Lee. She was pleased to see that he seemed interested in the activity.

"I demand that the greening project in the Yandara district be approved and work started immediately," Tom passionately concluded.

As was her tendency of late, Laura tuned out the beginning of Zarek's rant and paid attention only when it was over.

"As I've explained before - there are many priorities of this government. Not to mention a finite budget. At this time we do not have the funds or resources to allocate to planting trees in a neighborhood."

"Madam chair-"

"Why?" Lee interrupted curiously. "Why can't you plant trees?"

Laura's mouth dropped at Lee's question as her eyes quickly moved from Tom to the Colonel's son. Softening her voice and forcing a smile Laura explained that there were a lot of projects that required the government's support - like security, water and city lighting. Things that cost money. And if they used that money for other things those important areas would suffer.

"But trees are important. They clean the air, provide housing for birds, and shade from the sun. They make people feel good," Lee argued.

Laura sat stunned by the boy's response and desperately tried to ignore the smug look on Tom's face.

"That is true but -"

"We plant trees every year at school. And clean up the garden. Student could plant the trees. That wouldn't cost money."

"You make a poignant argument Mr. Adama," Laura replied taking off her glasses. "Councilman Zarek. Why don't you form a committee and establish a definitive cost for the project - one that limits - if not eliminates labor costs."

Lee Adama beamed at his victory and happily gave Zarek a high five in celebration of their victory.

Standing up, Laura decided it was time to end the meeting and deferred all other requests, complaints and proposals to next week.

* * *

Back on base Lee eagerly regaled his father with the details of his afternoon as councilman and government sat patiently and listened to his son account the details of the meeting - including his alliance with Tom Zarek.

Breathless after recounting his story without pause, Lee asked his father for money for the vending machine, to which the latter obliged.

"Tom Zarek?" Bill asked quizzically once Lee was out of the room.

"He's your son," Laura replied unwilling to take responsibility for Lee's actions.

"He's  _your_ advisor."

 


	21. Chapter 21

Laura laid on her couch, a small fan blowing in her face as she ran ice cubes across her chest. The start of an unexpected heat wave caught everyone off guard. Laura rested on the couch with her shirt unbottoned as she considered removing it entirely.

Before she could bring action to her thoughts Laura heard pounding on her door. Pulling herself off the furniture, she cringed as her body stuck to the fabric. Laura paused at the door to fix the buttons on her shirt and smiled as she heard voices in the hall.

"Stop pounding."

"We need to make sure she can hear us," Kara protested.

"I'm pretty sure the Empress can hear you in St. Petersburg."

"Hello," Laura greeted opening the door.

"Do you want to go to the sea?" Lee asked immediately, anxious to beat Kara to the punch.

Laura stood stunned by the request and unprepared for the invitation.

"You could say hello first," Bill chastised, clearly exasperated by the morning activities. "Sorry about this. They insisted we come over and invite you to Makhachkala. I told them you probably have other plans."

Laura searched Bill's face for the meaning behind the invitation. To determine if he wanted her to accept or decline.

"Are you going to come with us?" Kara asked impatiently.

"It could be fun - if you're not busy. At least the water will be cool," Bill added.

"Let me grab my purse."

They weren't the only ones who decided to escape the heat and head to the sea. The usual two hour drive was nearly doubled and the group did not arrive to the beach until early in the afternoon.

Thankfully for the grown-ups, the car ride was relatively peaceful. With the Tighs away on leave, Bill recruited Kara to be Lee's companion during his stay and the two became fast friends. Used to playing with his younger brother, Lee demonstrated patience with the young girl and dutifully entertained her.

To her credit, Kara Thrace did not accept Lee's protective or patronizing tendencies and was not afraid to challenge or pick on him. And while harmless, Bill did put a definitive end to the 'not touching you' game that began halfway through the drive.

The beach was crowded but after bathroom breaks and ice cream to cool down the kids led the expedition for finding a spot to settle.

Having received a spontaneous invitation Laura had left her flat with only the clothes on her back and not swimming wear. While her shorts allowed her to enjoy the shallow water she mainly kept camp on the shore protecting the fort the kids made out of sand; in addition to their collection of shells and rocks.

Laura didn't mind her post and enjoyed watching the children play with Bill in the water as the Adamas had mixed results in teaching Kara to swim.

"How are the swim lessons?" Laura asked as Bill made his way up the hill and collapsed on the blanket. "Looks like she's doing pretty well."

"She's a natural."

"Why does Lee look upset?"

"He doesn't like her technique."

Laura giggled at the explanation and felt sympathy for type A Apollo with out of the box Starbuck.

"You should go in. The water feels nice," Bill suggested shielding his face from the sun to look at Laura.

"I will. I just wish I thought to bring my suit."

"Me too," Bill replied with a sly grin.

Laura smiled and shook her head, entertained by the Colonel's look.

"That's a good color on you," Bill continued sitting up.

They both sat looking out on on to the shore to watch the kids. They listened to Lee direct Kara in her swimming endeavors, criticizing her stance and becoming exasperated when she didn't listen. Kara appeared equally annoyed as she felt she was swimming perfectly well regardless of Lee's disappointment with her style.

"Those two are something else," Laura observed watching Kara stomp down the beach to escape Lee. Turning to face Bill she noticed him intently watching his son.

Lee was returning to Petersburg the next day and she knew the impending separation was hard for him. No one could ever question Bill Adama's love for his sons. There was nothing she could say to make it better but she could try to distract him.

"Come on Colonel," Laura ordered playfully standing up. "Race you to the water."  
 **  
**


	22. Chapter 22

"By the way Laura I thought I'd let you know I saw the latest promotion list. It hasn't been officially released but you ought to be pleased with at least one name on it," Helena said on the other end of the phone.

"Really?" Laura beamed eagerly.

"And Konstantin said it would be fine for you to give him a heads up if you want."

Laura bit her bottom lip and tightly held onto the phone receiver desperate to maintain her professionalism. "Thank you."

"I'm sure you have places to be. Keep up the good work."

Setting down the phone Laura held her hands tightly at her side and squealed in delight. He was going to get a star. He'd be so pleased and she would be able to tell him. Checking the clock she realized she was set to meet Bill in an hour. Anxious to share the good news Laura grabbed her sweater and prepared to head out. With her hand on the doorknob she stopped.

This was special. Too special for a random announcement. Returning to her desk and picking up the phone Laura placed a call to his office.

"Private Doral, what is the Colonel's schedule this evening? I'd like to move our meeting."

* * *

"Is there something else Laura?" Bill asked curiously. She had unexpectedly rescheduled their weekly meeting and had been acting anxious ever since she arrived forty minutes earlier.

"Actually..." Laura replied sucking in her lips and reaching over the side of her chair and into her purse. "Sit down."

"Okay," Bill said obeying her request and sitting on the coffee table across from Laura, watching her fumble in her bag he was surprised when she handed him a black rectangle box with a gold ribbon tied around it. "What's this for?"

"Open it," she instructed eagerly hardly able to contain her excitement. Watching him with sparkling eyes Laura waited in anticipation for him to open the box.

"What is this?" Bill asked setting down the top of the box and staring at the item in confusion.

"It's for your door," Laura explained. "Helena called me this morning. She saw the promotion list. Congratulations General Adama."

Bill looked up from the plaque to Laura. He was stunned by the news but momentarily distracted by the messenger. Laura was beaming with pride. He even questioned if she was more excited for him than he was for himself. He certainly couldn't recall another person ever being more supportive of him - not even Carolanne in their best days.

"Thank you Laura. I certainly never expected to be on that list. Always hope for it - but - well you never know."

"You deserve it," Laura assured. Sensing he needed time alone she stood up. "Well that's it for tonight. I'll see you."

"Yeah," Bill said standing up a spark shooting between the two of them as mere inches separated their bodies.

Conceding to temptation Bill put his hand behind Laura's neck and pulled her in for a kiss. It was tender and light. Her pink lips were soft and just slightly moist. Laura readily returned the kiss and was stunned when Bill dropped his hand and pulled back.

Laura's knees shook at the long anticipated kiss, her eyes revealing her shock that it was over so soon.

Bill hated himself for doing it but he had to. His mind was racing over the news of the promotion. More than that, his internal conflict regarding his feelings and relationship with Laura suddenly felt more complicated. He needed to think with as clear a head as possible. Furthermore, he knew that if he started it would be impossible for him to stop. And he didn't know if either of them were ready for that step.

"I better go," Laura bending over and picking up her purse. "You'll send some men over to help with Danielov's roof this week?"

"Yes," Bill replied kicking himself for another missed opportunity.  **  
**

 


	23. Chapter 23

It had been a month since their kiss. Nothing had come of it and neither mentioned it. Their relationship remained friendly and professional.

They were both in St. Petersburg for the promotion ceremony. Bill had left a couple days earlier to spend time with his boys and Laura left in time to arrive the night before his big day which also happened to be Diana's birthday.

Laura had endured Diana's whining, her mother's scolds and her father's subtle disappoint at her insistence that she had to attend the ceremony and miss the first family brunch she was home for in months.

Laura futily explained that it was a work obligation and she'd be home as soon as possible to help prepare for Diana's party.

Laura spent the morning fighting with Addison about her wardrobe. She planned to wear a suit but Addie - not fooled by her sisters intentions - refused to let her attend the ceremony without looking her best nor without her companionship.

Although she was officially opposed. Laura secretly welcomed Addison's help. After months in Grozny even Laura had to admit she was out of touch with the latest fashion. She gladly accepted her sister's new white dress. It was gorgeous. Three fourth sleeves, an asymmetric draped neckline with cascading frill, a paneled waist band and an overlay on the front skirt. The best Paris had to offer. Laura added the broach of the Air Force's emblem Ellen had loaned her. And conceded to her sister's suggestion that she wear red heels and and a small red hat.

* * *

"Where is he?" Addison asked rather loudly as they found their way to their seats in the crowded stands.

"Shhhh,"Laura hushed frustration ringing in her voice as heads turned in their direction.

They were late. They wouldn't have been if Addison hadn't insisted on changing her dress, jewelry and then make-up a dozen times before racing back to the house to change shoes after they were finally out the door.

"Where is he?" Addison asked again in a lower voice once they were seated.

"I don't know yet?" Laura replied pulling her glasses out of her purse.

"Oh Laura don't! You'll ruin your make-up."

"I'm not here to make a fashion statement. I'm here to see Bill get this promotion."

"Ugh. You make me sad," Addison replied leaning back in the chair.

"There he is."

William Adama stood proudly in the distance, dressed in his military best standing at attention. He stood well decorated in the crowd of honorees and was without question the youngest of his class. Although his craggy face was slightly misleading his youthful stature helped him stand out in the crowd.

Laura was entranced by Bill and easily distracted from the ceremony she only realized his name had been called when he started to move. Sitting forward to get a better view Laura watched with a full grin as the Empress pinned gold stars on Adama's collar. When he was formally announced as General William Adama she fervently clapped her hands.

Laura's face of joy quickly reverted to one of terror as Addison whistled loudly.

"What are you doing?" Laura asked mortified pulling Addison's hands away from her mouth. Checking quickly Laura was relieved to see Bill seemingly unaware of the spectacle. She was just as soon distracted by the sound of cheering boys at the other end of the stands.

"Well I think we found his sons."

* * *

"I don't' think we should bother them," Laura said watching Bill with his family in the distance. "I'll see him next week. And we have to go help set up for the party."

"No way!" Addison exclaimed taking her sister's hand and leading her to the Adamas. "Congratulations General," she greeted once they were in earshot.

Bill's back was turned and he was in a squatted position listening to Zak recall the afternoon's activities. At the sound of his new title Bill quickly stood up and turned around. "Thank you." When Bill saw Laura standing in front of him he froze.

"Hi Bill - General," Laura greeted very much aware that all eyes were on her.

"Hi."

"Doesn't Laura look gorgeous," Addison prompted, proud that her efforts literally left Bill speechless.

"Yes." Bill replied holding on to Laura's eyes and unable to string together more words.

"The stars look good on you," Laura commented with a tight smile and small shrug.

After a long silence Addison walked over to Bill's parents. "Hello. I'm Addison Roslin - this is my sister Laura. She works with Bill in Grozny."

"Joseph Adama. Nice to meet you," Joseph replied keeping an eye on his son.

"Dad?" Lee called looking up at his father.

Pulled from Laura's eyes Bill looked down at Lee and wrapped one arm around his shoulder and the other around Zak.

"Lee you know Ms. Roslin. Zak this is my colleague Ms. Laura Roslin. She works for the Empress in Grozny like I do."

"Good to see you again Ma'am."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Roslin," Zak replied shyly.

"Good to see you again Lee. And it's very nice to meet you Zak," Laura said bending over and extending her hand. "Your father talks about you all the time. He has pictures of you at his office. You will have to get new ones today because you've grown."

"My mom says I'm growing like a weed. We had to get me new shoes today," Zak informed Laura as he inspected the woman who caused such a strange reaction from his father.

"Pretty soon you'll be as tall as your dad," Laura commented.

"Mom, Dad I'd like you to meet Laura Roslin," Bill said pulling Laura's attention from the boys. "Laura, my parents Joseph and Evelyn Adama."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. It's always nice to meet William's friends," Evelyn greeted. "It was very thoughtful of you to come today. If he would have mentioned it we could have sat together."

"It was a last minute decision," Laura replied blushing.

"I'm glad you came," Bill insisted noticing her discomfort. "It means alot to me."

"We have reservations at Nikolai's, would you ladies care to join us?" Joseph offered looking at his watch.

"Oh n-"

"Yes," Addison replied cutting her sister off. "I mean Laura would love to. I have a prior engagement. But she's completely available."

Laura turned her head and shot Addison a look of horror over her not-so-subtle acceptance.

"It was great meeting you Bill. Congratulations. Lovely to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Adama. You too boys," Addison said turning to take her leave. "Have fun Laura."

 


	24. Chapter 24

"You really didn't have to walk me home," Laura insisted as they reached her parents house. "I could have taken a cab."

"Nonsense. We enjoyed the walk. Right Lee?" Bill asked tapping the tired young boy's shoulder.

It had been a long day. After they left the base. The Adamas and Laura had brunch Nikolai's. It was a lovely meal and conversation flowed easily.

Laura was impressed by Bill's parents and determined him to be more like his mother than his father. Joseph Adama was flashy were as his son was subtle. Joseph enjoyed an audience and welcomed the opportunity to share his stories with his son's "pretty friend, Miss. Laura Roslin."

Both wife and son sat obediently by Joseph's side, prodding the stories forward when necessary and responding with the long since memorized responses. Laura could sense tension between Bill and his father and she could tell he welcomed having the boys as a distraction.

As expected Lee and Zak were well-behaved boys. Zak showed fleeting signs of impatience with the grown-up conversation but essentially remained entertained by his brother. As a reward for good behavior Bill offered to take the boys to the zoo and invited Laura to join.

Although Diana's party would be starting shortly she couldn't pass on the opportunity to spend time with Bill and his sons.

She didn't expect the trip to last as long as it did but the boys loved the animals. They made up funny stories with the help of their dad and mimicked the animals behavior. They also enjoyed the appreciative audience of Laura. Unaware of the tension at home Laura did not realize she was a welcomed smiling face to Lee and Zak.

After the zoo, cries of hunger from the boys prompted dinner. Then a walk to the park for ice cream dessert was recommended. Before they knew it, it was 8:30 p.m.

Laura smiled at Bill as they approached the front door. Zak's arms were wrapped around his neck, sleeping head resting on his shoulder. A good soldier Lee remained standing, glazed eyes barely visible from under his father's hat.

The pristine General Adama of the morning was replaced by disheveled father Bill. His jacket unbuttoned, shirt wrinkled and partially untucked from his pants.

"There you are Laura," a middled aged woman greeted opening the door, coat in hand. "Where on earth have you been? You missed Diana's party. We're nearly the last to leave. I hardly know if there is even any more birthday cake."

Laura cringed at the mention of Diana's birthday as Brenda's parents Willie Ray and Clay made their way between her and Bill.

"Such a shame too. You're hardly ever home. We were so looking forward to visiting," Willie Ray exclaimed disappointed. "You must come for dinner before you go back to Grozny."

"Now, now Willie Rae. Laura's saying bye to her company. Let's get the car and go home," Clay said pulling his wife along for fear their half hour exit would be further extended. "Good to see you Laura."

"It was Diana's birthday?" Bill asked once the couple were out of sight. "Why didn't you tell me. We didn't mean to keep you from the party."

"No. Not at all," Laura insisted. "I had a wonderful time. I wouldn't change a thing. Diana is 15 - it's mostly her girlfriends. I wouldn't change a thing."

Laura and Bill stood on the porch in silence, looking longingly at each other. It was the first time since the kiss that they let the facade of their friendship reveal the intimate feelings beneath the surface. As always they were prevented from acting on their emotions. This time because of the boys.

"Thank you for letting me spend the day with you and your Dad. It's always good to see you Captain Apollo."

"Yes Ma'am."

Laura chuckled lightly at Lee's formality and wondered how the half sleeping boy would make it home.

"Goodnight Zak," Laura said softly touching the boy's back. "Night Bill."

She wanted to kiss him. She longed for just a peck but sleeping or not she couldn't do it. So reluctantly she drew away from his gaze and went into the house.

"Goodnight Laura," Bill whispered after she closed the door.

 


	25. Chapter 25

"Okay that's game," Laura yelled breathlessly across the court as she grabbed her water.

"Like hell!" Brenda exclaimed. "That ball was over the line."

"Oh don't be a sore loser," Laura chided with a smile.

"One more round. Winner takes all."

"Another time," Laura promised. "If I'm not home in time for brunch Mom will kill me. I already missed Diana's birthday party."

"I heard!" Brenda replied gleefully recalling her mother's update from the morning. "Tell me everything"

"There isn't much to tell," Laura replied with a shrug putting away her racket. "Addie and I went to the ceremony. hIs parents invited us to brunch - Addie accepted for me. After we ate, Bill asked if I'd like to join him and the boys at the zoo and we had a nice day."

"So what's going on with you two?" Brenda asked curiously grabbing a chocolate from the concession stand outside the court. "Oh my!"

"What?"

"You!" Brenda cried grabbing the paper from the concession boy's hands and holding it up.

Laura grabbed the page from her friend's hands and gasped. There she was. Prominently featured on the front of the society page. She stood greeting Bill with the boys at his sides. Quickly reading the article she was stunned.

She was praised for her fashion decision. Recognized as an up and coming member of the court. She was commended for her work in Grozny. The article concluded by acknowledging her and Bill as having exceeded expectations in the region and compared them to the Imperial couple in their stellar professional partnership.

"Drink this," Brenda said handing Laura a glass of water.

"How did they get this information?" Laura asked once she was able to speak.

"You've served the Empress for a decade - people know who you are. Plus you willingly accepted assignment in an isolated, dangerous area - people notice that. Not to mention that gorgeous dress," Brenda complemented taking back the page. "Those boys are cute. The little one looks just like him. The bigger one must look like the mom."

"Ugh," Laura groaned collapsing to the ground at the reminder that Bill was still in Petersburg, as were his parents and his ex-wife. Although there was nothing incriminating in the article or photograph she couldn't help but worry about how Bill or Carolanne would respond. Ringing in her mind was Ellen's stories about Adama's ex's jealousy.

"Do you think I should warn Bill?" Laura asked looking up at the clock. 9:30 a.m. it was possible he hadn't read the paper.

"You are _so_ in love with him," Brenda laughed. "I've never seen you this pathetic."

"Thanks," Laura replied rolling her eyes.

"It's cute - really."

"We're friends," Laura reminded scrunching up her face and glaring at Brenda.

"Whatever. I just hope you don't have dreams about sleeping with all your friends."

"Only the ones I like," Laura replied sticking out her tongue.

 


	26. Chapter 26

"Look it's our media darling," Peter greeted as Laura entered the dining room.

"Aren't you glad you wore my dress!" Addison cried racing over and wrapping her arms around Laura.

"The paper said you're just like Anastasia," Diana added proudly.

"No it didn't. It vaguely compared our working relationship to that of the Empress and Tsar. An overreach all too common by the desperate newspaper editors."

"Oh Laura don't be difficult," Ann chided guiding her daughters to the table. "The article was lovely. I sent Diana out to buy a dozen copies once your father showed me this morning."

"Wonderful," Laura sighed sitting down.

"We were talking and you should invite Bill to dinner," Ann announced. "Addison said he's not leaving until the end of the week."

"No," Laura replied definitively. "The General has better things to do than eat with us."

"I want to meet him," Diana protested. "It's not fair. Mom and Dad won't let me go to Grozny."

"You don't need to go to Grozny," Laura reminded. "There is nothing there and you'd hate it. Furthermore you don't need to meet Bi- the General either. We're colleagues. Nothing else."

"She's such a liar," Addison protested. "The man almost fell over at that ceremony when he saw her. If he didn't have his sons to hold onto I bet he would have."

"Please make them stop Daddy," Laura pleaded desperate for a reprieve.

"Okay ladies. Let's give Laura a break. Enjoy brunch. However, we would like to meet this bo- General of yours."


	27. Chapter 27

Laura never expected to welcome a return to her flat; nevertheless, after a few eventful days in Petersburg and a couple unplanned days in Paris she was exhausted and looked forward to peace and quiet.

As she struggled up the stairs with the luggage she left with and a new bag full of clothes, she silently cursed herself for taking the third floor unit.

Paris was an unexpected detour and the additional flight time alone forced her to extend her vacation. But her mother had promised Diana a shopping trip for her birthday and Addison needed to return to school. Pressured to participate in the girls' trip and eager to escape the attention she attracted in Petersburg Laura decided to join them.

Nearing collapse when she reached the third floor landing Laura dropped her bags on the floor. Looking at her door she was surprised to see a package sitting on the floor. Walking over to the construction paper wrapped gift held together with packaging string it looked prepared for postage but had clearly been hand delivered.

Cautiously picking up the package. Laura immediately recognized its contents and breathed a sigh of relief that she hadn't inadvertently picked up an explosive.

Once comfortably situated in the living room Laura held the package in her hand and tried to guess what it might be. She had known immediately it was a book and therefore who the giver was as well. Carefully tearing the paper a broad smile spread across Laura's face as she traced her fingers across the leather bound copy of _Searider Falcon_.

* * *

"You came back," Bill greeted looking up from the papers on his desk as Laura entered his office.

"Of Course. Where else would I be?"

"Somewhere fun."

Laura chuckled. "You know me. I hate fun."

"I thought you were coming back a couple days ago?"

"I went on a last minute trip to Paris. Girl bonding time," Laura replied with a shrug.

"Buying more clothes for future newspaper features?" Bill teased.

"You saw that?" Laura groaned embarrassed.

"I'm pretty sure everyone did. You stole the show."

"I didn't mean to," Laura apologized. "I had no idea there was even a photographer there - let alone-"

"Don't apologize," Bill interrupted. "You looked stunning. The paper would have been crazy not to notice."

"Thanks," Laura replied meekly her chest tightening as the all too common tension began to fill the room. Anxious to avoid further awkwardness she decided to change the subject. "The city survived in our absence so maybe we're not as impressive as the article suggests."

"Not an incident was reported - not even a bar fight."

"Unbelievable. How long do you think it will last? When was the last fight?"

"Six weeks."

"Six!" Laura repeated impressed. "Wow. Maybe our work is actually - working."

"Hopefully," Bill said admiring Laura's smile.

"Since I'm late getting back I haven't had a chance to really dig in my mail. Tory didn't mention anything when I stopped in this morning - at least nothing involving you so I think that's all I have. The town hall is Friday."

"I'll be there."

"Ok well, I'll let you get back to work."

"Okay."

"And Bill-" Laura began stopping in the doorway and turning around. "Thank you for the book. It's perfect."

 


	28. Chapter 28

Another two weeks passed without incident. Having caught up with all outstanding reports and requests Laura was prepared to relax and enjoy her Friday night when she heard what sounded like an explosion in her kitchen. Racing to inspect the situation she was dejected to see a busted pipe overhead shooting water everywhere.

Quickly Laura grabbed a towel and futilely tried to stop the leak. After multiple failed attempts she gave up and headed to the phone.

As she feared the manager was not answering. Frustrated she hung up and tried another number.

"I need help."

* * *

"Thank you for coming out so late," Laura apologized loading another box of her things.

Bill had rushed to her apartment following her call. To her relief he was able to turn off the water source; however, not before her flat was flooded. When he arrived she was sitting pathetically on her couch watching the water rise and spread around her, her body soaked and clothes clinging tightly to her body.

She watched helplessly as he tried to stop the water and once he did she hugged him gratefully for saving her from what seemed like untold disaster.

"You want to stay at my place while you get things figured out here? I have an extra room," Bill offered resting his head against hers.

"That'd be good," Laura agreed shaking her head slightly. Looking down at the small pond of water covering the floor she let out a low moan. "Your shoes are ruined."

"It's ok. I need a new pair anyway. Come on let's pack up what you need and elevate what we can."

* * *

Laura laid tossing and turning in Bill's guest bed unable to sleep. Her mind was racing but she was thinking nothing. Frustrated she decided to get a glass of water. Grabbing her silk robe she headed for the kitchen. She didn't make it far before she heard movement in the livingroom. Pausing she contemplated turning back but missed her opportunity when Bill noticed her.

"Hi," he greeted slightly surprised by her presence. "Can I get your something?"

Laura sighed internally at the sight of Bill shirtless with long night pants on and his hair mildly disheveled. He looked amazing. Bringing her hands to her mouth she bit her finger nails and tried to force her eyes from his bare chest to his face but was having a difficult time.

"Do you need something?"

"You," Laura froze in horror as the words escaped her mouth. Closing her eyes tightly she prayed she didn't actually say the words or at least that Bill didn't hear her.

Leaving her eyes closed Laura could sense Bill standing in front of her. Pulling her hand away from her mouth Bill kissed her tenderly.

Laura's humiliation quickly faded at the touch of Bill's lips on hers. Dropping her hands to her sides she happily let Bill take control as he held her head close to his gently running his hands through her hair. Running the tip of his tongue gingerly across her lips Bill began to pull away.

"Don't stop. Please don't stop," Laura whispered.

"Open your eyes," Bill said rubbing his thumb across her cheeks. "Laura."

She loved how he said her name. It was soft and tender. No one said it like he did. Obeying his request she opened her eyes but kept her gaze down.

"Laura," Bill repeated.

Taking a deep breath Laura forced her eyes to his. His deep blue eyes studied her and she felt him taking in every part of her.

"I love you."  
 **  
**


	29. Chapter 29

"Did you finish the scotch?" Laura asked noticing the empty glass on the way to the living room.

"Guess so."

"What are you working on over there?"

"Two discharges, two leave requests, and a transfer."

"All sorts of activity on base," Laura replied taking a seat across from Bill on the couch. "Who are the winners?"

"Dualla wants to be discharged - I hear to go be with Billy in Minsk."

"That's wonderful!"

"Gaeta wants a discharge - to work for Zarek," Bill continued picking up the next file. "The Agathons want a leave for the baby."

"That's a happy occasion. Surely makes up for Gaeta."

Laura looked up at Bill when he did not respond and noticed him intently inspecting the next folder.

"Who wants a transfer?"

"Socrata."

"What?" Laura gasped.

"Apparently Dreilide wants another chance. She wants to be transferred to be close to him."

"You're not going to approve that."

"I have to."

"No. No you don't. You're commanding officer," Laura protested.

"I don't have a legitimate reason to deny the request," Bill replied frustrated. "What am I suppose to write in the file. Transferred denied because I like her daughter too much to let her go?"

"How about she's an unfit mother and can't be trusted unsupervised with her child? You can't send Kara away with her," Laura exclaimed shooting up to her feet.

"We don't have -"

"Proof? Are you kidding me? She's negligent at best and abusive is far more likely. Lord knows what she'd have done to Kara is we weren't watching her."

"She may not be the best mother but that's doesn't mean we can arbitrarily take her child."

"You make it sound like I'm trying to kidnap Kara. I'm trying to protect her!"

"I know what it's like to be away from your children. No matter how undesirable or undeserving we may think she is - it's not our place," Bill said signing the paper and tossing the folder on the table.

Returning to her seat on the couch Laura crossed her arms and rested her head on the sofa. "So what's next?"

 


	30. Chapter 30

_She knew the return of General Cain would mean disaster._

_She never imagined that the car she and Bill got into had been meant for him._

_She didn't usually leave things behind but knew she needed to go back for that file._

_She smiled and turned around when Bill called her name._

_She could not have known that there was a bomb and that her life would be changed forever._


	31. Chapter 31

Bill stayed in the hospital for days after the explosion never leaving Laura's side. The look on her face prior to the explosion played in his mind. Her body was covered in scars and bruises. Her ribs were broken and she had a punctured lung. Although her spine wasn't broken it was seriously impacted by the explosion and Dr. Cottle suggested that there would be a long recovery. And due to swelling in the brain she was put into a medically induced coma.

She had many visitors, including her parents. The Roslins demanded that their daughter be transferred to St. Petersburg but Dr. Cottle insisted that it would be too dangerous. They stayed for weeks. Bill gave up his seat by her side but did not leave her room. He spent hours in the corner watching and waiting for Laura to wake up.

After a month of no improvement, the Roslins decided to return home and entrusted their daughter's care to the dedicated General. Bill maintained his post at her bedside. He spent every night with her. He talked to her. He read to her. He admired her. And occasionally he even prayed for her. For ten weeks he waited for her to return to him.

* * *

"Bill," Laura groaned at a barely audible whisper.

Bill froze at the sound, gently closing the  _Searider Falcon_  and setting it aside. Checking the machines surrounding her he looked for changes on the monitor. Nothing. Had he imagined it.

"Laura?" Bill said his voice quivering. Standing over her Bill brushed the back of his hand across her cheek. He jumped in his skin as she flinched at his touch. His heart raced at her response. He had imagined this moment for so long he wasn't convinced it was really happening. Unable to pull himself away Bill anxiously waited for another sign that this wasn't a dream. Running his hands through her hair he waited for a response. After a moment Laura's head moved into his hand and she let out a soft moan.

Cupping her head in both hands Bill bent over and kissed her forehead, a tear falling down his cheek. Letting her go Bill rushed towards the hall to find a nurse.

"She's awake," Bill said grabbing the arm of the first nurse he ran into.

Startled the woman eased herself out of the General's grip and followed him back to Laura's room.

"She said my name," Bill informed the woman who stood next to Laura's bed and checked her vitals. "And she moved her head."

"I'm going to get Dr. Cottle. Wait here."

Bill stood patiently for the nurse and doctor to return. Standing at the end of the bed he attentively watched Laura in hopes of additional movement. With every passing minute he became increasingly nervous. Was it a fluke? The words in his head and the movement a reflex? The nurse hadn't confirmed that she was waking up. She also didn't say she wasn't.

"I understand Sleeping Beauty is coming out of her coma," Dr. Cottle greeted entering the room. "What happened?"

"I was reading and I think she said my name. She reacted to my touch."

Dr. Cottle walked over to Laura repeated the actions of the nurse. Then he took out a flashlight, opened Laura's eyelids with his fingers and shined light into her eyes. Laura reacted immediately and retracted from the light. Clapping his hands next to her ears Laura flinched.

"She's definitely waking up," Cottle confirmed. "And she has her hearing and sight. She might be conscious in the morning. Maybe longer. Depends. You can sit with her. If anything changes let Elena know."

Once the doctor and nurse left Bill returned to his seat next to Laura. Taking her hand in his, he looked at his gold ring he had put on her finger following her surgery and planted his lips on it. He briefly considered removing it but he couldn't. He wanted her to have it.

 


	32. Chapter 32

"Bill?" Laura whispered hoarsely as she looked down and saw Bill's head resting on her hand on the edge of the bed. Blinking to adjust her eyes the initial image of a peppered haired stocky Admiral became a jet black haired, lean General. Laura pulled her hand from under his head and was surprised at the strength the simple movement required. Looking at her hand she was surprised to find a gold band sliding down her finger. Using her thumb to push it in place Laura's mind raced as she tried to remember how it got there.

Struggling in the dimly lit room Laura closed her eyes again. An image of herself lying in the sickbay, Bill standing over her and placing his ring on her finger overwhelmed her and her eyes shot open. Checking her surroundings she began to wonder where she was and why. She suddenly noticed machines surrounding her, the tubes sticking out of her arms and wires attached to her chest. Too exhausted to panic Laura forced her hand on to Bill's head and let her hand fall down his hair.

"Bill," she repeated with slightly more volume.

"Mmm," the General moaned tiredly. Moving his head Bill became increasingly aware of the pain in his neck and back.

"Admiral."

Bill's eyes flashed open at Laura's words. "Laura!"

Standing up Bill took her face in his hands and looked deeply into the eyes he had longed to see open for weeks. Forcing her eyes open wide Laura returned his gaze and felt eerily calm at the sight of the craggy face and bright blue eyes.

"It's okay," she said forcing her hand up to brush the tears from his face. "I love you."

As Laura sat staring at Bill the weakness and discomfort faded. As did the questions surrounding her current situation. There was a stillness. A completeness. A comfort that she couldn't understand. Everything felt whole and all doubt and fear subsided.

"What happened?" Laura asked after her hand became too weak to hold up.

"What do you remember?"

Laura closed her eyes and tried to retrieve her memories. She thought of Galactica, Earth, and the colonies. All things she knew were wrong. Digging deeper she tried to find something tangible. She knew who she was - Laura Roslin. Graduate of St. Petersburg University. Her parents were Peter and Ann. Her sisters Addison and Diana. She worked for the Imperial family and had been transferred to Grozny. She met Bill. She was with him. Wine.

"Wine. I remember wine. Two, three bottles from Vichy."

Bill smiled at her memory. The night before the attack. They stayed up late watching television and drinking wine sent to her by Addison. He had gotten up to go to the bathroom halfway through a game of strip poker and came back to find her passed out on the couch.

"Right?" Laura asked eager to confirm the validity of her memories.

"Right. We got in a car that was meant for Cain. You went back for a file and a IED went off. You were impacted by the explosion. How do you feel?" Bill asked still in disbelief.

"I don't know. It doesn't feel real. It stings when I breath."

"You broke your ribs and punctured a lung," Bill explained. "Can you feel my hand?"

Laura looked down at Bill's hand on her leg and nodded. "Why wouldn't I feel your hand?"

"There is some damage to your back. You're on pain medication."

As Bill spoke Laura tried to lift her leg and found that she could move it less than an inch.

"Don't. Not yet," Bill instructed. "I need to get Cottle. Don't move."

"I'm pretty sure I can't," Laura replied resting her head back on the pillow.


	33. Chapter 33

"What are you doing?" Laura asked with a chuckle as Bill entered her room pushing a wheelchair.

"I'm breaking you out of here."

"Really?!" Laura exclaimed the mere thought of leaving room after a week of consciousness bringing more joy then she could have imagined.

"Those windows aren't doing the sun justice. I'm going to take you to the courtyard."

"Can you really do that?" Laura asked looking at the door with the expectation that a nurse or doctor would be joining to protest.

"Yes," Bill replied with a grin as he kissed her forehead.

Laura closed her eyes and absorbed his touch before holding up her hand and pointing across the room. "My robe is over there."

Bill dutifully retrieved the item and brought it to Laura. She smiled tightly as a wave of pressure travelled up her spine. Determined to escape the confines of her bed she gradually lifted each leg to the side of the bed. Bill watched silently holding the handle of the chair steady as Laura reached out for its arm. Sensing her nerves Bill rushed to her side and helped guide her into the seat.

"Thanks."

Placing one blanket on her lap Bill wrapped another around her shoulders before heading out. The stroll down the hall was silent and short. The courtyard was empty. The glass ceiling partially covered with frost. The air was crisp but fresher than her room and she welcomed it.

"You okay?" Bill asked sitting across from her on a bench. Worried about having moved her but also concerned about the low temperatures. Rubbing his hands along her arms her hoped to provide her with some heat.

"I'm good," Laura assured. "It feels good."

They sat in silence for awhile. Laura enjoying the freedom of the outdoors and Bill monitoring her closely.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Anything. You know that."

"I do..." Laura agreed. "I had dreams. During the coma. I had this other life."

"Yeah?" Bill prompted.

"It was so real but surreal," Laura explained embarrassed to admit the content.

Bill sensed her hesitation. Leaning forward he put his hand on her knee, "Whatever it is you can tell me."

"There was a planet called Caprica. It was one of 12 - 13 colonies," Laura began slowly. "I was the Secretary of Education and diagnosed with inoperable cancer. I had to go to space and decommission a battleship - Galactica."

A small smile spread across Bill's face as he recognized his ship.

"You were the Commander. You didn't like me. I wanted to add computers to your ship," Laura explained. "You see humans created robots - cylons. Then they rebelled. There was a war and then there was peace. The cylons were gone. But then they came back. They had evolved. They looked human, some thought they were. There were copies and they could download at these resurrection ships."

Laura stopped and looked up at Bill. She expected him to laugh or get Dr. Cottle to evaluate her sanity. Instead she saw Bill watching her intently, patiently waiting for her to continue.

"You gave a speech - it was poignant. I was on my ship headed for Caprica when news came that there was a massive attack on the colonies. Virtually everyone was killed. I was the highest ranking survivor and became president. Lee's there. He's a...captain," Laura said with a smile.

"Captain Apollo."

"Yes. He was the escort of my ship - now Colonial One. You find out that I'm in charge and are pretty pissed but concede that you aren't planning a coup. You were planning a suicide mission to fight the cylons but I convinced you it's better to start making babies."

"Your thing does sound more fun," Bill agreed.

"Not us - humans. I have cancer and we're like 50. And you don't like me - and I don't like you."

"We're 50?"

"I'm like 50. You're pushing 60 - you look good though."

"Thanks," Bill laughed leaning over for a kiss.

"So yeah," Laura continued when Bill pulled out of the kiss. "I was in charge of the civilian government, you the military, and we set out for that 13th colony - Earth."

 


	34. Chapter 34

"Okay, stand up," Bill commanded walking over to Laura.

"No."

"Laura."

"I can't. It hurts. Don't make me," Laura pleaded with tears in her eyes.

She was in the early stages of physical therapy and it was torture. Her muscles were stiff from the lack of movement. Action such as stretching proved to be a challenge. The damage to her back affected the use of her legs and prevented her from doing small tasks including standing.

"It'll help you get better. You can do it," Bill encouraged. "Come on. Stand up. You have to tell me about Galactica. Earth. Did these cylons let us go?"

Looking up at Bill she conceded. Allowing him to help her up Laura reached out for the bars she was instructed to use for balance. Closing her eyes tightly as pain shot up her back Laura stood on both feet.

"The cylons didn't let us go. They followed us. Every 33 minutes for days; then we lost water only to find ice; we needed to use prisoners for labor. The prisoners were led by..."

"Natural resources, labor and trouble. Must be Tom Zarek," Bill guessed as Laura winced in pain.

Laura nodded slightly as she waited for the discomfort to subside.

"I sent Lee to negotiate - he was my military advisor. Kara was a pilot and you guys do that things with the rain - except you tell her to grab a gun and bring in the cat and she says... something," Laura said a tear falling down her face at the reminder of Kara. "I made her torture a cylon. A Two - Leoban. He told me you were a cylon and I threw him out of an airlock."

"Wait," Bill interrupted. "I'm a cylon? Because if I'm a cylon, you're pretty screwed."

"I thought the same thing," Laura confessed. "We had Gaius working on a cylon detector."

"Gaius Baltar?" Bill repeated with a smirk.

"Yeah. About as brilliant a plan as any. You didn't trust him and I gave him the benefit of doubt," Laura recalled with a knowing smile. "I had him test you. And you had him test Ellen."

"So Ellen Tigh's a cylon?"

"Not according to Gaius' machine. She was a piece of work - so obnoxious. I think VE Day permanently scarred me because both the Tighs were both alcoholic sex addicts."

"We don't get to have sex but the Tighs do?"

"I think that accurately reflects reality," Laura teased. "Oh, speaking of VE - Colonial Day. I let Gaius become my vice president to avoid the alternative choice of Zarek."

"Lovely options Dear," Bill replied watching Laura intently as she visibly struggled to continue with the exercise. "What else?"

Taking a series of deep breaths Laura found the strength to continue.

"Kobol."

"Your big adventure."

"The cancer was bad. I was on this drug and it caused me to have visions. Kobol was the home planet for the twelve tribes of the colonies and there was the thirteenth tribe that went to Earth. To find Earth we needed the Arrow of Apollo to open the Tomb of Athena. I wanted to find it and you told me no."

"I would never do that," Bill replied grabbing Laura by the waist and helping her to a chair as her legs gave out.

"Well, I showed you and sent Kara to Caprica for the arrow," Laura said wincing as she rested in the chair. "Then you sent Lee to arrest me when I refused to resign. He sided with me. Saul arrested us both. And then Sharon shot you."

 


	35. Chapter 35

Laura was leaving Grozny. She required therapy that could not be provided on base or in town. Her family begged her to come home but she refused. Instead she agreed to treatment at a rehabilitation center in Makhachkala. It was farther than she wanted to be from Bill but a two and half hour drive was better than a five hour flight. Bill could practically visit her and in the meantime they had the drive.

"So Sharon's a cylon eh?"

"Yep. Number Eight. Since you're shot, Saul is in charge and let's just say it goes as well as it did in reality."

"That bad?"

"Worse," Laura said reclining the passenger seat. "He kept me locked up and away from from the Quorum. He thought he had a good plan because I was sick and out of it. He wanted to discredit me. He did not expect me to tell them I had cancer and was the dying leader who would lead them to Earth like it predicted in the sacred scrolls."

Bill roared with laughter at the unexpected twist. "You're a dangerous woman Laura Roslin. I can just imagine Saul's reaction."

"Yeah he was pretty pissed. Declared martial law."

"Sounds right."

"We fought it out pretty good and I escaped. Then you came back."

"I thought I was shot point blank in the chest twice with questionable medical treatment from the start?" Bill asked skeptically looking over at Laura.

"What can I say? You're a fighter," Laura chuckled at Bill's questioning the plausibility of his recovery. "You're also pissed. And I'm orbiting Kobol with Lee on Zarek's ship."

"Zarek again? Should I be worried?"

"No," Laura firmly assured. "Kara finds us - me - and brings me the arrow. She also brings Karl and Sasha - an Eight - who she found on alive on Caprica."

"A cylon-clone. I thought you threw those guys out of airlocks?"

"Well she bested me by saying she could lead me to the tomb," Laura confessed. "Care to guess who else showed up on my Kobol adventure?"

"Hmmm," Bill excessively pondered picking up Laura's hand. "I'm going to take a shot in the dark and say a miraculously recovered Commander."

"Good guess. We found the tomb and it gave us the map - the constellations from Earth."

"Survival 101," Bill replied twisting the gold band around Laura's finger as he recalled their night under the stars.

"We had peace for a minute until Admiral Helena Cain showed up on Battlestar Pegasus," Laura said turning to look at Bill's reaction.

"Helena?"

"Yeah. Not to be mistaken with Helena Kulikovsky. This bitch was all Vladimir Cain. I told you to kill her and you looked at me like I was crazy."

"Why do I feel like Tom Zarek is about to make an appearance?"

"Not this time. You told Kara to kill her but a Six beat her to it. And then I made you an Admiral." Laura gasped as a sharp pain travelled up her spine. The discomfort reminded her of the relief she found on Galactica. "My cancer was cured. Gaius used Hera to cure my cancer - she was human and cylon, and special."

"You okay?" Bill asked turning his attention briefly from the road to Laura. Brushing back strands of hair he noticed her forehead was damp. "How bad is the pain? Do you need your pills?"

"I'm fine. It'll pass. It's the potholes," Laura said wincing as Bill inadvertently hit a bump.

"I'll be more careful," Bill promised brushing the side of Laura's face with his hand.

It was a silent ride the rest of the trip. Bill was relieved that Laura was able to fall asleep. When they finally reached their destination he sat in the parking lot and watched her rest. He knew he should probably wake her but he couldn't bare the thought of letting her go.

* * *

"Are we there?"

"Yeah."

"What time is it?" Laura asked looking at the clock in confusion. "How long have we been sitting here?"

"I didn't want to wake you," Bill explained turning off the car.

Laura looked at Bill and saw his sorrow. She knew he didn't want to leave and she didn't want him to either.

"Turn the car back on. It's freezing and I haven't finished yet," Laura said awkwardly moving forward to turn the keys. "When Kara was on Caprica she found a resistance movement - led by Sam Anders."

"Ellen would love that."

"I bet," Laura agreed shaking her head. " We let Kara go get him and the others. We also found a habitable planet that our new president - Gaius Baltar - decides to colonize."

"Our dying leader is now Baltar?" Bill asked shocked. "What's this new planet? Where are the cylons? And why is Kara going after Sam Anders?"

Laura grinned but kept her lips sealed. "Looks like you'll have to come back and visit me to find out."

 


	36. Chapter 36

Laura smiled as she watched Bill entered the physical therapy room. She hadn't seen him in two weeks. Events on base and then a visit to the boys in St. Petersburg kept him from visiting. He called every night without fail and they talked for hours but seeing him in person was prefered.

"You came back."

"Always," Bill replied, setting down his coat on an empty chair and making his way over to her.

"I missed you," she said quietly admitted a lump forming in her chest.

"Missed you too," Bill returned carefully wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in for a hug.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Bill replied holding her tightly and pressing a kiss against her hair.

They stood that way for several minutes until Bill began to worry about her back and legs. "How are you doing? Should you sit down?"

"No," Laura said abruptly. "Wait. Step back," she instructed securing her position and gently pushing him away until the tips of her fingers could no longer reach his chest. Holding her hands in front of her Laura stood without aid.

"Laura!" Bill gasped his eyes going from hers to her legs.

"Not the best part," Laura replied proudly, a twinkle in her eye. Motioning him backwards she slowly lifted her foot and took a step forward.

Bill cautiously watched her unaided step and held his hands out close enough to catch her if needed. Slowly adjusting to regain her position on the ground, Laura stood again and took another step forward.

"It's not much but it's progress," Laura said reaching out for Bill's arms. "Eva thinks I'll be able to get around with a walker in the next couple weeks."

"It's wonderful," Bill praised picking her up and carrying her in his arms. "You're wonderful."

"I don't know about that. But I am slightly less crippled."

"You're perfect," Bill said setting her down in the chair and finding one for himself sat down. "I need some answers."

"What?" Laura asked eagerly.

"What the frakk planet are we on?"

"I'm on New Caprica. You're on Galactica. You came down once and I told you about this cabin I wanted to build. In the mountains there was a little stream that came down into this lake... the water was so clear it was like looking through glass," Laura recalled with a smile. "We were on New Caprica for a year before the cylons found us. Gaius surrendered and you jumped. Saul formed a resistance movement."

"Saul?" Bill replied surprised.

"Yeah. He and Ellen stayed on New Caprica. The cylons tortured us. Not me so much. I was arrested. Saul lost an eye after being tortured by Cavill - a One," Laura recalled somberly as the memories of New Caprica flooded her. She was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of Bill's laughter. "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry. I'm just remembering when this Saul wore that eye patch. He was so pissed," Bill bellowed at the memory as a tear fell down his cheek.

Laura unwilling smiled and poked Bill. "Well the Saul in my dream had a hard time. When we finally made contact with Galactica to plan the exodus, Ellen sold us out and he poisoned her."

"Things are getting serious," Bill replied stunned.

"They are - but I'm president again so it's not all bad. And we find another clue to Earth. The Temple of Five. The cylons find us. Or more accurately the planet because they also want the Eye of Jupiter which is an artifact of the Temple. They sent Cavill, Boomer, a Three - D'Anna, and Baltar - who had been left on New Caprica - to negotiate. We were at a stand off because we had people on the ground and they wanted the temple. Then there was a supernova that gave us further direction towards Earth," Laura giggled at her next memory. "You'll like this."

"Yeah?"

"Our other prize from the Temple was Baltar. We put him in the brig. I interrogated him - threatened to throw him out the airlock. I didn't. We decided to dope him up and then interrogate him."

"Gracious leader," Bill chuckled.

"It didn't work and we decided to give him a trial. More me than you - because you were prepared to use the airlock this time," Laura noted. "He got his trial. You were part of the special jury. Lee ended up on his defense and he was found not guilty."

"Gaius is surely one lucky bastard."

"Yeah," Laura agreed softly looking down at her hands.

"What's wrong?"

"Kara died."

 


	37. Chapter 37

"You have a visitor," a familiar voice greeted.

"I like him already," Laura replied from her seat near the window in the common room. "You didn't tell me you were-"

Laura froze as she turned to face Bill and saw that he was not alone.

"Kara!"

Bill tapped Kara's shoulder and the girl obediently rushed forward to give Laura a hug. Laura held on to the girl tightly before pulling her back for inspection. Disheveled as usual but otherwise no worse for wear.

"What are you doing here?"

Kara shrugged her shoulders and they both turned to towards Bill.

"Socrata requested another assignment. I asked for her to be sent here. I met them at the airport and thought you might like to see Starbuck."

"Always," Laura affirmed brushing back Kara's hair and pulling her in for another hug. "I missed you Kara."

"I made you a card," Kara said running to Bill and grabbing a piece of paper from her bag. "Here."

Laura accepted the card and smiled at the sight of the girl's traditional mandala. Opening the card Laura read the inscription written in large block print.

LAURA  
FEL BETER  
LOVE  
KARA✩

"It's perfect. I'll put it right by my bed and look at it every day," Laura promised.

"Are you sick?" Kara asked looking around at the unfamiliar surroundings.

"I'm ok. I was in an accident and need help with my legs that's all," Laura assured. "You know, after I was hurt I took a long nap and you were in my dream."

"Me?" Kara replied shocked.

"Yep. You were a pilot like the General. You were the best fighter pilot in the fleet."

"Better than the Old Man?" Kara asked eagerly with a grin.

"Better than everyone. And you were an angel."

"Did I have a halo?"

"Not quite. But you were very special. You saved a lot of people and brought us home."

* * *

"Kara's an angel?" Bill asked as they watched the girl play with the piano.

"Yep. She came back, she didn't even realize she was gone. She said she found Earth. I thought she was a cylon but you believed her. You gave her a ship and let her look for it," Laura explained. "Caused quite a stir actually. You see she encounters cylons on her mission. The Twos, Sixes and Eights split with the Ones, Fours, Fives and Boomer."

"What about D'Anna?"

"She boxed after she saw the faces of the Final Five at the temple."

"Final Five?"

"The creators of the eight cylon models."

"Cavill, Leo, D'Anna, Dr. O'Neill, Doral, Caprica and the Valeriis. Who's missing?"

"Daniel - Cavill killed his model in a jealous rage it seemed," Laura explained with a shrug. "Anyway... we allied ourselves with the rebel cylons with the understanding that we would help them unbox D'Anna and they would let us destroy the Resurrection Hub. Kara told me that the Hybrid - a cylon machine - told her that 'the dying leader shall know the truth of the Opera House'. For years on and off I had this dreams of being in the opera house - chasing Hera, seeing Athena and then Hera going with Caprica. Desperate for answers I went to the baseship with Karl, Gaius and the cylons and the Hybrid jumped the ship."

"Why?"

"It what's she does. Then it was a disaster. Gaius got shot and I wanted to let him die but I kept having these visions."

"More visions? Your sub-sub conscious is very active," Bill teased.

"Well these visions told me to love you - to let myself love you," Laura said reaching over to give Bill a kiss. "You relinquished command of Galactica to wait for me."

"I'll always wait for you," Bill promised kissing her hand.

"I know," Laura replied before turning to look at Kara who approached them. "What's up?"

"I'm hungry."

"Hungry," Bill repeated inspecting the young blonde. "I guess we probably should feed you?"

Kara smiled and shook her head affirmatively.

"The food here isn't that great BUT there is a fabulous pizza place that delivers," Laura suggested.

"Pizza!"

"I think we found a winner."

 


	38. Chapter 38

When Bill came to pick her up for the weekend Laura thought he would take her to Grozny. Once on the road she quickly realized that was not the case. Curious, she pressed Bill for answers but he offered nothing. After multiple failed attempts to get hints from him Laura gave up and enjoyed the view.

Laura was stunned when they reached their destination.

A cabin.

"A weekend retreat," Bill said opening the passenger door and helping Laura out of the car. "Do you hear that?"

Laura nodded as listened to the sound of a water.

"Come here," Bill said lifting her up. "I want to show you the best part. There is a lake - the water is so clear it's like looking through glass."

Laura's heart filled with joy at the sound of words so familiar and the memory of complete happiness.

It was too cold to go in the water but the two sat on the dock and enjoyed the view.

"While I was having my visions we did unbox D'Anna. She informed us that the Final Four were on Galactica and she threatens to execute humans on the Baseship if the Four don't come forward," Laura began. " This prompts Saul, Galen, and Sam to come forward - Tory left voluntarily- on Galactica."

"What!?" Bill exclaimed shocked. "Saul Tigh is a cylon!"

"Yep," Laura replied with a smile. "Neither of you take it well."

"I bet."

"As they prepare to sacrifice themselves, Kara tells you that she and Lee think they found the way to Earth. And they did."

"We finally found Earth?"

"Yes. Except it was not what we expected. It was a wasteland. Completely destroyed and inhabitable due to a nuclear holocaust."

"Just like the twelves colonies?"

"Exactly like the twelve colonies. Except Earth was inhabited by humanoid cylons who were destroyed by the Centurions they created. We were all devastated. All of our hopes died. I stopped taking the chamalla and let Lee take over the responsibilities of the presidency," Laura remembered. "Zarek was more than prepared to step in. He staged a coup with Gaeta and they took over Galactica. They arrested you. I'd escaped to the Basestar and they told me you were dead."

Sensing her pain, Bill wrapped his arm around Laura and pulled her close to him. She buried her face in his shoulder and inhaled his scent, grateful that he was with her and pained by the mere thought of having lost him.

"Then you came on the radio and announced that you were in command."

"Of course I did. I would never be bested by Zarek," Bill pointed out kissing her forehead.

"True," Laura agreed with a small smile. "After the chaos of the coup, we barely have time to recover before Ellen arrives on Galactica with Boomer."

"Our missing cylon," Bill guessed not surprised that the inseparable Tighs would both be cylons.

"Yep. She wants a cylon-human alliance. But Boomer bringing Ellen wasn't an accident and she kidnaps Hera. Cylons can't procreate but Athena and Helo had Hera so Cavill wants to know what makes her special. The Agathons and Tighs want to go after her but you're reluctant. Everything was falling apart. I was dying. Galactica was one jump away from imploding. You had gone so far as to use cylon technology to save her but it wasn't working. You decide to move anyone who wants to to the Basestar and ask for volunteers to save Hera."

"How'd we make out in numbers on that suicide mission?" Bill asked in an attempt to lighten the tone and bring Laura back to Earth.

"Better than you would think. And it wasn't a suicide mission. We stopped them. I found Hera, chased her like I did in the dream and she went with Caprica and Gaius but they were saving her not stealing her. We beat Cavill and you told Kara to jump the ship."

 


	39. Chapter 39

"Go away," Laura cried out as she heard footsteps approaching the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Bill asked ignoring her request and continuing towards room.

"Stop. Go back to bed," Laura moaned, disappointed that her surprise was being ruined.

Bill could hear the frustration in her voice and paused before entering the kitchen. "I'm just grabbing some reading material. Let me know if you need anything."

Letting out a sigh of relief Laura hurriedly placed the soaked bread on the skillet.

* * *

"I hope you're hungry," Laura said as she slowly made her way into the room.

"Smells delicious but you really didn't -"

"Don't get up," Laura insisted motioning for him to stay in bed. "You do so much for me. The very least I can do is bring you breakfast."

"Ok," Bill conceded sitting back in bed.

"I'm fine. Really. I'm not even in pain and I haven't taken any pills today. I think I'm starting to see the light the end of the tunnel," Laura said removing the breakfast tray from her walker and handing it to Bill. "French toast, eggs and melon."

"This is amazing," Bill replied taking a bite of toast.

"Thank you. The secret is to use day old bread. Soaks up the good stuff," Laura confided admiring Bill as he ate.

"What are you thinking?" he asked his cheek filled with eggs.

"I love you," Laura replied honestly.

"I love you too," Bill replied moving the tray to nightstand. "Thank you for breakfast," he said giving her a kiss.

Laura returned his kiss and brought her hand to his thigh. Biting playfully on his bottom lip Laura waited for Bill to respond and was surprised when he pulled away.

"What's the matter?" Laura asked confused as Bill moved her hand and got out of bed.

"Nothing."

"Liar," she returned as she watched him put on his robe. "Why don't you want to sleep with me?"

"I want to sleep with you," Bill returned the pressure in his body reaching uncomfortable levels. "I want to make love to you."

"Then come to bed."

"You're not ready. You said yourself you're making progress. You don't need anything to interfere with that," Bill said ignoring her invitation and remaining close to the bathroom door.

"You're not going to hurt me."

"You don't know that. You've just starting to walk without aid and your back is still healing."

"I don't care," Laura replied shaking her head. "I want you. I want you so badly. I can't imagine this tension is helping my back anymore than relieving it would hurt it."

Forcing herself to her feet Laura placed her hand on the bed and took small steps towards Bill.

Watching Laura make her way towards him Bill stood with conflicting emotions. The thought of hurting her in any way terrified him but the months of desire were overwhelming. Unable to watch her struggle Bill made his way to her and grabbing her waist to hold her up.

"Make love to me Bill," Laura said looking deeply into eyes.

Unable to resist Bill, wrapped one arm around her waist and used the other to brush the strap of her nightgown off her shoulder. Trailing kisses down her neck Laura moaned with pleasure, her already weak knees giving up on her. Letting her gown fall to the ground Bill gently lifted her off the floor and placed her on the bed.

* * *

"What happened next on Galactica? Last time she was falling apart - as was I - and you -"

"I wasn't falling apart," Laura corrected. "I was dying. Relatively peacefully."

"Ok," Bill chuckled. "We set out with the Final Five, Lee, Kara, Gaius, our trusty cylon allies and Helo to save Hera. You, Caprica and Athena lived out that dream at the Opera house. We beat Cavill and I told Kara to jump."

"Yes," Laura confirmed. "She jumped to Earth. Well not Earth - you called it Earth. Well, it was Earth but not the Earth we'd been looking for. Regardless it was beautiful. Lush fields of green grass. Gazelles in the distance. Crisp, clear blue skies above with wisps of white clouds. It was Africa."

Bill laid on his side his head propped up on his raised hand. He smiled as he watched her remember her dream - her eyes lit with excitement.

"You made a tent for us but I couldn't see well and you offered to take me closer. You put me on a raptor and said good-bye to Lee and Kara. Then we flew away," Laura's glow faded as she turned to look at Bill. "There was so much life - and peace. I was happy and safe close to you. Then I faded away. That was it."

Bill shook his head as Laura concluded her story. "That wasn't the end."

"Yes it is," Laura replied confused. "I died - that's pretty final. Plus I woke up."

"What about me? Admiral Adama. How does my story end?"

Laura grinned at his question. She loved that he took her story seriously. That he wasn't simply humoring her and genuinely cared.

"You tell me."

"Well I think I would have taken this ring and placed it on your finger," Bill said picking up her hand and toying with the gold band. "And vowed to be with you forever. Then I'd find the perfect spot to build our cabin and sit with you for the rest of my life."

"Doesn't sound like much of a life," Laura whispered admiring her ring.

"A life with you is the only one I want. And if the only way I can have that is on a hilltop in Africa than that's it."

"Well I guess you're lucky I'm not dead."

"Very," Bill smiled pulling her in for a kiss.

"Since you brought it up. Maybe now would be a good time to discuss this," Laura said holding up her hand to display the jewelry she had been wearing for months.

It was never mentioned but very much noticed. Laura often found herself toying with the ring - especially during the most difficult days of therapy. And every now and then Bill would subconsciously twist the band around her finger.

She never asked about it. She was with Bill and that was enough. But now alone, together in the cabin of her fantasies, she wanted more. She wanted everything she hadn't even dreamed of. She wanted and needed all of him forever.

Her thoughts were disrupted as she watched Bill roll onto his back and off the bed.

"What are you doing?" Laura asked curiously unable to avoid a hint of concern in her voice.

Bill didn't respond as he walked to her side of the bed. Pulling down the sheet he gently pulled her legs to the side of the bed and got down on his knees.

Covering her face in surprise and anticipation Laura weakly contained a grin.

Taking Laura's hands into his Bill brought them to his mouth for a kiss before turning his eyes to hers. "Sine qua non."

"Without which there is nothing?" Laura translated curiously.

"Yes. Those things we deem essential, without which we cannot bare living, without which life in general loses it specific value. That's what you mean to me. I don't know when it happened but somehow you found your way into my thoughts. You filled them. It felt good. I can't imagine life without you. Laura Roslin will you marry me?"

"Yes."

 


End file.
